Love Me, Kiss Me, Thrill Me
by Heartsyou54
Summary: She was a troubled teen who was abandoned by her father at the age of 7. After getting to out of hand for her mom to take care of, she's forced to do the one thing she dreaded most. Going on the road with her father. How will she survive? RKO/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer-I only own Chloe Jason and Macy. Everyone else owns themselves. _

_5-23-05_

Sometime's things seemed easy. Way too easy. Everyone around me was blind and stupid. The fake ID I held in my hand wasn't fooling anyone. Yet, the security guards at the front of the Club let me in without even thinking twice about the decision.

Let me tell you a little bit about myself. The name's Chloe. I'm a senior in high school and live with my mom and step dad. My real dad is Shawn Michaels. Yep, you heard me right, the one and only Heartbreak kid. But don't bother asking me about him. Most of you know him better then I do.

"So…..you come here often?" A rather annoying voice came from beside me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What's it to you?" I asked rather rudely taking the shot glass from his hands and downing the contents

"Bad day?" I looked at the guy for the first time since sitting down at the bar, he wasn't that bad looking, and he'd look even better after I've had a few more shots. Maybe I'll make him my 'special' buddy for the night.

"You could say that" The truth is every day was a bad day for me. Luckily, my mom and stepdad were dumb enough to not realize I was sneaking out every night.

"You look familiar….." Oh god, not that line again. I know I've slept with a lot of guys for my age, but I've been hearing this line way to often now. Am I really THAT desperate that I fuck every guy I see?!

"Have I fucked you before??" Okay, so I'm obnoxious, don't like it? I don't give a fuck.

"No…….." The guy stood from his seat with a smile

"Where you goin'?"

"To dance." He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the seat nearly dislocating my shoulder as he dragged me to the dance floor. I was sooo going to need a few more drinks if I ever wanted to get through this night.

"Yur kinda cute……" I giggled loudly slurring every word I spoke. As sad as it sounds, this was part of my daily routine. I hated it, yet I couldn't seem to get out of it.

"Chloe Elizabeth!!" That voice sounds all too familiar to me, even when I am drunk.

"Hiiiiiiii mom" I giggled lifting my head from the counter and looking at her.

"GET OUTSIDE NOW!"

"Fine! Bye Jerry!" I giggled kissing him softly before stumbling off his lap

"My name is Ben!"

"Oh well." I shrugged skipping outside letting the cold air pass by me.

"Chloe Elizabeth what do you think your doing here?! You are only 17 years old!! You have school tomorrow! Not to mention its ILLEGAL for you to even be here!! You've pulled some dumb shit in your life Chloe, but this is low! Even for you!" I couldn't help but start laughing, does the bitch really think I'm listening to her?!

"Chloe….. I have no other choice. Your getting out of hand….. Jason and I have been thinking about it and we think it'd be best if you go on the road with your dad for awhile." My laughing stopped as soon as the last sentence came out of her mouth. My heart nearly stopped. Travel with me dad…….? I haven't seen or heard from him in over 10 years. Now, my mom wanted to get rid of me. Banished in hell with the devil himself, how would I ever survive this?

**Ok, so that was the first chapter. Tell me what you think! I'm willing to take any suggestions! =] **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I only own Chloe! Everyone else owns themselves! Although I'd love to own Mr. RKO **

_5-23-05_

"Great…" I mumbled to myself while starring out the window as the rain slowly slid down the window. I pulled the hood on my sweatshirt over my head. As if getting stuck right next to my mother and step-dad on the plane wasn't bad enough, but now, of all times, it had to rain!

Okay, so some would say it's childish to be afraid of the rain? Right? But not me. I had a reason. 10 years ago, on this very day, my father had left me for good. I was only 7 years old when had to watch him drive down the road as the rain fell from the sky like there was no tomorrow. Ever since then, I've been afraid of the rain.

"Were going to be landing soon sweetie" My mother smiled softly at me. I was getting really sick of that look. The "look" that I'm talking about right now is the sympathetic, we're so sorry we're doing this to you but we think it's best for you look. In my opinion, it's the fakest look to give someone. You only give that look if you want to take the easy way out. For my mother, she's always been the one to take the easy way out though, so when she give's it. I'm used to it.

"I heard the WWE is a very fun business." Jason looked over at me as he spoke.

"Oh yes. Sweaty, oily, practically naked men wrestling for money, very , very fun! I'm so glad I have an in the closet gay for a dad! Thanks mom! You really know how to choose them!" Sarcasm dripped from each word I spoke as I put on a fake smile.

"Enough with the attitude Chloe" Jason shook his head at me. Oh yeah, I received that head shake multiple time's a day.

"Please, just remember to be good!" My mother practically begged as Jason and her dropped me off by a group of rather muscular men.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" I smiled sweetly as I slowly took one of the ear buds out from my ears.

"Please keep an eye on her Shawn!"

"I will Macy! You can count on me!" Shawn answered with a smile. At the sight of that man's smile, I felt myself beginning to get sick. How could he still be this happy after leaving his daughter 10 years ago?!

"Thanks Shawn. Maybe this will finally knock some sense into her" My mother kissed his cheek before grabbing hands with Jason and turning towards me. I quickly looked away, not wanting them to know that I had been spying on them.

"Bye Chloe." That was all my mom and Jason had said before leaving. I know I've been bad, okay so I've been extremely bad, but 'Bye Chloe' is all they had to say?!

"Chloe…."His voice rang inside my head for a few seconds before he finally faced me.

"Michaels" I replied flatly looking behind him at a crowd of men standing behind him.

"You look beautiful Chloe" Shawn smiled sadly as he stood in front of me, trying desperately to get my attention. But I wasn't going to give it to him that easily. He never once paid attention to me for 10 years, now all of a sudden he wants to talk? Well forget that! I was through with games!

"Do you want me to grab your bags?" His voice got lower and lower the more I ignored him.

"I've got it Michaels. I don't need your help" I picked up the heavy luggage and instantly regretted it.

"Well, I'll go pull the car up. Randy, Dave watch her." I looked at him in shock. I was 17, not three! I didn't need a baby-sitter! He ran outside before I could even complain.

"Hi. I'm Dave Bautista." A tan dark haired man walked towards me with a smile.

"Chloe." My tone was anything but friendly.

"Pretty name." I looked up at him and rolled my eyes.

"You must be Chloe. Shawn's been excited to see you!" Anther tan dark haired man, about 6'4 in height spoke in a deep voice while walking towards Dave and me.

"You must be anther gay man my so called father works with." I smirked at the man who now towered over me. I was only about 5'2 in height. What can I say? I'm short. But don't get me wrong, I get told I'm "fun size" all the time. So I guess it's a good thing I'm short.

"Shawn told me you're pretty troubled for your age." The man smirked, I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes at him.

"It's none of your business." I put my sunglasses on and looked around at my surrounding's. For the first time in a long time, I felt uncomfortable.

"My name's Randy by the way. Randy Orton." He smiled down at me expecting me to shake his hand.

"I don't think so Jerry. Now be a good gay man and take my things to the car." I smirked before grabbing the lightest bag and walking towards the car.

After the car was loaded with my bag's, I sat down in the only open seat left. Right next to Bobby, or was his name Jerry? Well, whoever he was I had to admit, he had the most beautiful blue eye's I've ever seen, and trust me, I've seen a lot of eyes in my time.

"So…. How about that weather?" Randy spoke looking down at me

"Danny, I have more important things to do then listen to you talking about the weather! So if you don't mind, shut up." I rolled my eyes and quickly put my ear buds in not wanting to listen to anther minute of Randy or Shawn talking.

**Thanks to the reviews everyone! =D **


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer-I own the non famous people! _

_5-25-09 –RAW arena_

"So are you hungry Chloe?" I looked up from the magazine rolling my eye's for about the 50th time that night.

"I've been saying not every five minutes for about the past hour Michaels… so please get the hint. I'M NOT HUNGRY." Okay, so I was being harsh. I knew that, but he deserved it after everything he put me through.

"Okay, well I have a match in a few minute's. So Hunter's going to take you to his locker room. Dave and Randy will be there!" He smiled brightly at me as I stood up and flipped him off as he turned his back to talk to Hunter.

"Fuck you" I mumbled throwing my magazine back in my bag.

"What was that?" He turned around quickly looking at me

"I didn't say anything. Maybe you should get your hearing checked." I rolled my eyes walking out of the locker room and looking at the diva's who were currently starring at me from across the hall.

"That's Torrie and Candice. Maybe you should go say hi." Hunter smiled at me as I closed the locker room door behind him.

"Maybe you should go play in traffic" I replied putting my sunglasses on and placing my ear buds into my ears.

"Well aren't you a friendly one." Hunter looked at me intently as I turned the music on my iPod up higher.

"Oh it's back" Dave sighed once he saw me walk through the doors. That's what's wrong with people these day's, they hold grudges. I only told him to fuck off after he tried helping me out of the car. I don't hold grudges against people. Well most people……

"Dave." I greeted the man with a fake smile. If there's one thing I learned to do best in life, it's fake being happy. All my life I've been disappointed. When I was three years old my father made me a promise. He promised to always be there for me, no matter what. He promised to be there with me for as long as he lived. But that promise was broken four years later when he left me, standing in the rain as I watched his car slowly disappear down the street. Making me question myself the whole time, was I not good enough to be daddy's little girl?

"Chloe what a nice surprise" Randy muttered sitting down on a bench

"Kenny, I know this might seem shocking to you, but there's a thing called jeans. They cover your entire legs and ass so I don't have to go blind seeing you practically naked!" I took the ear buds out from my ears and looked at him as he put black tape around his wrists.

"Well Chloe, from what I've heard, you should be pretty use to everyone being nearly naked." A smirk formed on his face as I glared at him.

"Funny Ben, too bad the only way a girl can kiss you is with their eyes closed. Considering your face, that's the only way I'd ever kiss you too." Okay, so you caught me. That was a lie. I was looking at one of the sexiest men I have ever seen in my life.

"Funny, I thought the whore convention ended last week." Randy smirked standing up with Dave. That was it, if Ben wanted to play dirty, I'll let him, it takes two to play at that game, and he was certainly going to be regretting the decision to ever fuck with Chloe Marie Michaels.

"Chloe I have to go pick up a few people from the airport. Randy's going to take you to the hotel okay?" Shawn smiled at me hopefully as I glared at him.

"I know how to drive you know! I'm not three Michaels! I don't need a fucking baby sitter! Especially not Jerry!" I shouted angrily grabbing my bag and throwing it over my shoulder before storming out of the locker room.

"So… did you watch the show? Or wait, let me guess! You were to busy trying to find the next guy you were going to fuck. That's why your pissed, no one excepted your offer huh?" Randy smirked driving back to the hotel. I rolled my eyes and paused my iPod, I've been dealing with guys like him for over 3 years.

"Sammy, save your breath, your gunna need it for your blow up date" I looked up at him and smirked to myself as he kept his mouth closed. Finally, peace and quiet just the way I liked it. When it's quite, you get to enjoy the better things in life. For instance thinking, and taking in your surroundings. That's something I've been doing a lot lately…taking in my surroundings.

"Don't expect me to take your bags in." He glared at me as he threw my bags at me before taking his own and walking past me.

"What? Your not gunna grab my bags?" He kept walking as I looked at the heavy bags at my feet, I seriously had to carry all of these into the hotel by myself?

"Hey you!" I shouted across the parking lot at a tall brown haired man. He looked behind him and I quickly waved him over. You didn't expect me to carry all these bags in myself, did you?

"Thanks John!" I smiled sweetly kicking my bags in my room.

"Your welcome, so what are you doing tomorrow night?" Wanna know the number one thing I've learned about guy's? Even if you ask them to do the most simplest task there going to ask for something in return. Just because a guy buy's me a drink doesn't mean I'm inclined to sleep with him now, its not my fault you wasted money! And now this…. Just because he brought my bags up to my room doesn't mean that I HAVE to go on a date with him tomorrow. Boy's, you can't live with them but you can't live with out them.

"Oh yeah about tomorrow, you see I'm busy tomorrow. But thanks for carrying my bags upstairs! Bye!" I smiled sweetly and closed the door to my room. When I turned the light on I frowned, there was two queen size bed's in here. That mean's I'd be sharing a room with someone, and that someone would most likely be my dad.

"You guys are gunna love her, I promise!" I heard Shawn talking before the door slowly opened.

"Chloe! Good you're here! I want you to meet some people!" I saw two little kids and an older girl holding Shawn's hand. Please don't tell me that's his new wife and their kids.

"Chloe this is my wife Rebecca and our son Cameron and our daughter Cheyenne" My heart felt like it broke in two. He moved on and started a new family after leaving me behind…

**Thanks for the reviews so far! Sorry it took me so long to update! I just got over having the stomach flu! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer- I own Chloe and no one else!_

_5-25-05_

"Oh.." At that moment Oh, was all I could even manage to say. What was I suppose to say? Wow, thanks dad for ditching me for a whore and getting her pregnant?! I don't think so! He practically replaced me!

"Cameron's only five and Cheyenne will be one in a few weeks!" Shawn smiled excitingly, picking up the tiny little girl from the floor. At that moment, I knew what I thought was true. He gave her a look that he's never given me before, the look of love. I guess I was never good enough for my dad…

This time I could only nod in return, I was speechless and trying to hold back tears. I haven't cried since the day my dad left me. I learned to be strong at a young age. I grew up with out a father, and inside it killed me not being able to go home and spend time with my dad. While my friends all talked about how their father's took them to the zoo or the park, I thought about my dad, every single day. Wondering where he was or what he was doing or if he was ever coming back.

"That'll be okay right Chloe?" Shawn looked at me with a hopeful smile.

"'d you say?" I whispered looking away there picture perfect family.

"Is it okay if Cameron shares the bed with you?" Shawn repeated himself waiting for my answer.

"Of course he can't share a bed with me! I don't care if I'm his half sister or not! Why can't he sleep in the bath tub?!" I shouted with anger. There was no way in hell I was going to share my bed with a five year old who stole my father!

"Because he's my son! He's not going to be sleeping in a bath tub! But if you keep acting like this you will be!" Shawn rolled his eyes at me. Today was not my day! I've only been here for a little over 12 hours and I already wanna kill myself!

"Good I'd rather sleep in a tub that had creepy rapists then spend another second looking at you! Your dead to me Michaels! You always have been and you always will!" I yelled loudly at Shawn before picking my bag up and walking into the bathroom. Oh I was serious, I'd rather sleep in a bathroom all night then have to look at his family.

After two a.m. rolled around, and I had yet to fall asleep, I decided to go for a walk. Maybe some fresh air would help me clear my head. I quietly opened the bathroom door and stepped out of the room. Shawn was sleeping in front of the door making sure I wouldn't be able to sneak out.

"I'll just go out from the balcony" I smirked to myself carefully walking onto the balcony before climbing onto the person beside's us balcony. These doors better be easy to open.

I took a bobby pin from my light brown hair and quietly slipped it into the door lock before hearing it unlock. I smiled to myself. It's a good thing I learned how to pick a lock. Or else I would have been caught WAY earlier by my mom or Jason.

"Please be a WWE superstars room" I whispered to myself before slowly walking into the room. What I saw made we want to throw up. I just had to walk into Gary's room while he's having sex with someone! Just my fucking luck.

"CHLOE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Randy screamed covering himself and the girl beside him up.

"Wow Gary! I didn't know you liked girls! Here I always thought you were Dave's butt buddy!" I walked out of his room quickly, not able to hear him argue back or yell at me.

After walking for what seemed like forever, I finally reached my destination. The park. Looking around at all of the swings and slides made me feel good about myself, I felt like a little kid again, like everything was back to normal. Coming here made me smile and drown everything else out while I let flashbacks fill my mind, not once letting anything interrupt me.

I felt weight less, as if all my trouble's and fear's just…. Disappeared. It made me feel like the little seven year old girl who only had to worry about when to jump from the swing's so her father could catch her and hold her tight and never let her go, not the 17 year old who didn't even know who she was anymore.

Sitting on the swing I leaned my head back as I felt the warm air breeze past me, letting memories fill my mind.

_Flashback-_

"_Daddy!" I giggled looking behind me as my father pushed me on the swing. _

"_See your doing it princess!" He smiled proudly as I finally began swinging all by myself. _

"_Jump Chloe I'll catch you!" _

"_But what if you don't catch me daddy? I'll fall! I don't wanna get hurt daddy!" I looked at my father with sad eyes._

"_Princess you'll never get hurt when I'm around, I'm gunna be here for you always." I giggled jumping from the swing and landing in my father's arms as he tightly hugged me. _

"_I love you daddy" I smiled brightly looking into my father's green eyes. _

"_I love you too Chloe" _

_End flashback_

He promised me so many things in life, the list goes on and on. He told me he was going to be with me every minute of the day, that he would be there for me no matter what. But he lied… he wasn't there for me. He wasn't there when I got my first boyfriend, or the time when I fell off my bicycle and scraped me knee. He wasn't there to protect me or for the time's I woke up crying because I had the same dream of him leaving me haunting me in my sleep every night.

He's caused me so much pain, yet I can't seem to let go of all the good time's we had. I know I shouldn't be hanging onto the past because I can never go back or change it….but if I could, I'd go back and try to fix everything I did wrong. Then maybe my father wouldn't have left, and I wouldn't have turned out the way I did.

By the time I got back to the hotel room it was well past four in the mourning, and right now, sleeping in a tub sounded like a great idea. Everything happens for a reason, I tell myself while curling up to the stuffed dog my dad had gotten me when I was born. I've never let go it or tried to get rid of it, in fear that my dad would disappear from my memory and from my heart completely…

**Thank you to Kayla Smiley for the idea for this chapter! You rock! =D Everyone thanks to the reviews so far! Keep them coming! =]**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer- I only own Chloe! _

_5-26-05_

"I remember the day I gave you that dog, we were at your grandma's funeral." Shawn smiled waking me up the next morning. I groaned ready to yell at him but stopped myself when I heard what he was talking about.

"You were only three years old and you were scared, so I bought you the dog and you named it nana." He got closer to the tub and smiled softly down at me.

"I remember Michaels." I sighed grabbing my iPod and checking the time it was only 6 a.m., I was going to kill him!

"You remember that?" He looked at me shocked.

"You left me when I was seven Michaels, there's not much to remember about you…"

"You know I never meant to leave Chloe….it's just, when your mother and I got divorc-" I cut him off not wanting to listen to any of this anymore.

"Save it Michael's, you left me when I was only seven, nothing's going to ever change that." I stood from the tub and grabbed my bag.

"Were leaving in an hour" He mumbled while walking out of the bathroom, I shook my head, I was beyond tired having only gotten less than two hours of sleep.

"Chloe come on were gunna miss the flight!" I was getting seriously annoyed with all of the people pounding on the door, who care's if they miss the flight?! I've learned in life that people overreact, A LOT, especially for little things.

For example, I meet someone at a bar and sleep with him, when I try leaving in the morning don't start yelling at me. Last time I checked I wasn't your girlfriend! And when I don't give you my number, there's a reason why! I don't want some random dude calling me!

"CHLOE! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM NOW!!" Shawn yelled loudly, I smirked sitting on the counter filing my nails.

"Sorry what was that Michaels? I don't think I heard you!" They need to relax! I've only been in the bathroom for two hours!

"CHLOE MARIE! I WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!" I giggled, who was he fooling? He couldn't break down a door! Boy was I wrong, because all of a sudden the hotel door was on the floor right in front of me.

"YOUR INSANE!!" I screamed grabbing my purse and walking out of the hotel room.

"Don't you walk away Chloe! We need to have a talk about your attitude!" Shawn yelled trying to get my attention but I had already turned my iPod on, not wanting to listen to what ever he had to say.

"You have to be fucking kidding me" I groaned seeing who I had to sit in the middle of.

"Great………" Randy rolled his eyes

"Well aren't we lucky…." Dave mumbled leaning back in his chair.

"I'm sorry that you two won't be able to do the nasty things you do to each other now, but don't give me shit about it, I'm not in a good mood."

"What coincidence every since you sat down by me I haven't been in a good mood either!" Dave rolled his eyes picking up a magazine.

"Awe Dave I didn't know you knew how to read!" He ignored me flipping to the next page.

"Is there a reason why you walked into my room last night, or did you just wanna see me naked?" Randy smirked

"Don't flatter yourself Ben! I just had to sneak into another room so I could leave the hotel since Michael's was sleeping in front of the door. Besides, there would be nothing to look at if you were naked!" I shook my head getting my iPod out.

"My name's Randy! NOT BEN!" He looked at me grabbing my wrist lightly.

"Don't touch me. EVER again!" I smacked his cheek and grabbed my wrist back.

"Fuck you" Randy mumbled rubbing his cheek.

"I'm sure you'd love that Gary"

"I'd rather fuck Dave then fuck you." I smirked setting my iPod down, I guess Gary hasn't learned his lesson yet….he can't win against me!

"Well if you do please learn from your parent's mistake! Use some fucking birth control!"

"Well Chloe I really wouldn't need to seeing that were both guy's!"

"Gary, are you always this stupid? Or are you trying to make a special effort today?"

"Are you always this much of a bitch?"

"Gary, I would love to be able to see from your point of view, the problem is…I don't think I can shove my head that far up my ass!" I watched as he went to say something but stopped himself.

The rest of the flight, everyone stayed silent.

"Come on Chloe let's go!" Shawn dragged me out of the row of seats after Dave had left.

"Don't touch me Michaels!" I let go of his hand and rolled me eyes. I'm a big girl, I don't need to hold his hand!

"Tonight your going to babysit Cameron and Cheyenne okay?" Shawn said half way to the hotel. My heart nearly stopped. I wanted nothing to do with his kids, now I have to baby sit them?!

"I've never even baby-sat before!! I can't watch two little kids I barely know!" I tried my hardest not to yell.

"Oh well Chloe, you can learn." He replied turning into the hotel parking lot.

"I'm not watching them!" I shook my head staying in my spot as Shawn got Cheyenne out of her car seat

"Either you watch them or get your iPod taken away." This wasn't fair! He just wants me to get closer to HIS family!

"What ever Michaels." I mumbled grabbing my purse and finally getting out of the car. Knowing that I had lost the battle, I walked slowly inside the hotel wanting to take in everything around me.

Later that night-

"They were already fed and had there baths so you don't have to worry about that. Cheyenne should be asleep by 10 and Cameron should be asleep by nine. Call us if you need anything!" Rebecca smiled at me thankfully. "Thanks again for doing this Chloe" I'd hate to admit it, but I really liked having Rebecca around.

"Come on Becca lets go" Shawn grabbed her arm and walked out of the room leaving me alone with Cameron and Cheyenne.

"So….what do you kids wanna do?" I looked around the room looking for something they could play with.

"Can we watch a movie?" Cameron asked me with hopeful eyes.

"Sure" Hmm, I wonder what kids this age like to watch…. "Here about this one!" I smiled buying Hostel, there only little, they wont get scared! I thought to myself with a smile.

"TURN IT OFF!! TURN IT OFF!!" Cameron screamed half way through the movie, god these kids get scared easily!

"Kid I'm not turning it off! It isn't even scary!" I rolled my eyes sitting up on the bed, okay so that was I lie, it was scary, in fact the only reason why wasn't turning it off was because I was too scared to!

"That was the worse movie ever!" Cameron pouted hiding under the covers.

"It wasn't scary!" I rolled my eyes finally getting up and turning the movie off once the credits rolled across the screen.

"It was too!"

"Just go to bed!"

"I cant! I'm afraid to go to sleep! Will you sleep next to me?" Was this kid serious? I really didn't wanna sleep next to some five year old boy and his little sister! "Please….?"

After thinking for several minutes I sighed. "Fine"

That night, I ended up falling asleep next to the enemies kids. The strange thing is..I didn't mind it at all. I can't believe I'm saying this…but, I actually had fun spending time with Cameron and Cheyenne. I was actually starting to warm up to the idea of having a little brother and sister. Maybe everything was going to be okay after all, well with them anyways.

**Thanks to the reviews everyone! You guys all rock! Well please review! If anyone has any suggestions or ideas tell me! I'd love to know what you guys wanna see happen! =) **


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer- I only own Chloe! _

_5-27-05_

"Chloe get up were leaving!" Shawn shook me awake the next morning.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted burying my head under a mound of pillows.

"Fine, if your not up in ten minutes were leaving you here!" I smirked pulling the cover's over my head. There was no way he'd leave me here! I could sleep in for as long as I want as far as I was concerned.

"I mean it Chloe" I heard him talking but soon found myself asleep yet again.

After waking up to an empty room I groaned. I finally knew now to trust Michaels, because when he says something, he means it. Now I was all alone in a boring ho- wait a minute….I'M ALL ALONE! I screamed excitedly jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom.

"Hmm, I wonder what I should do first" I smiled to myself walking out of the bathroom until I saw Ben sitting on the couch.

"Finally! Let's go! I've been waiting here for over an hour! We have to leave now if we wanna get back to St. Louis on time!" Randy stood from the couch pushing me out the door.

"Let go of me Ben!" I yelled trying to push him off of me as he shoved me into the elevator.

"Would you stop acting like a fucking child?! You really think I wanted to get stuck watching a 17 year old kid on my week off?!" Randy rolled his eyes still firmly holding my wrist.

"Let me go Ben! I don't want your nasty germs on me!!" I tried pushing his hand off me, but when it didn't even move just the slightest bit I smirked. I could certainly make sure he wished he would have listened to me!

"Come on Chloe were leaving now!" Randy said dragging me off the elevator.

"NO I WONT TAKE MY PANTS OFF PERVERT!" I screamed trying to get my wrist out from his grip. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at us. Hey, it's his own fault he didn't let go of me!

"Chloe shut up" Randy whispered harshly in my ear as he pushed me towards the front doors of the lobby.

"LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERT!" By now a group of people had gathered around us.

"Chloe stop acting like this! She's a troubled teen" Randy turned around and told everyone.

"NO IM NOT! DON'T LIE YOU RAPEST!" Randy quickly shoved me out of the hotel.

"What the fuck is your problem?! I could be suspended or arrested from that stunt you just pulled!" I smirked at him before climbing into the rented SUV.

"I told you to let go of me" I shrugged with a smile.

"Listen kid, I'm sick of your attitude, your bitchiness, basically everything about you right now! So you better stay quite this WHOLE trip. I don't wanna do something to you that'll I regret." When he looked at me to confirm that he was serious. I giggled, this was going to be a fun ride.

"You know Sammy, there's a thing called a REST STOP. Can we go there any time soon?!" I asked loudly after three hours of nothing but driving.

"We'll go when I feel like going!" I rolled my eyes shutting off his music. "Alright let's lay down some rules. Okay?! Rule one- DON'T touch the stereo! I control that! Rule two- You call me RANDY, not Gary! Not Ben. Not Sammy. RANDY. Want me to spell it for you? R-A-N-D-Y! Learn it kid! Rule three- Keep your feet OFF of the dashboard!" He finished looking at me with a glare.

"Good! I've got some of my own rules! Rule One- I decide the music! NOT YOU! Rule two- I call you what ever the hell I feel like calling you! Rule three- We stop when I say we stop! Rule four- You break any of my rules and I'll call 911 and tell them I've been kidnapped by a crazy psycho rapist!" I finished with an innocent smile.

"I'm not scared of some 17 year old kid! I'm not your father or your Mother! We play by my rules from now on kid! You don't like it, then you can shut the fuck up and get the hell out!" I looked over at him and glared. No one has ever talked to me like that, in some strange way, I thought it was hot. No one's ever tried to play on my level. This could get interesting…

"Wow Gary! I didn't think you knew that many words! Good job!" I clapped my hands excitedly for him.

"At least I know how to do more things then one unlike you who only knows how to spread their legs!"

"At least I don't have any STD's unlike you! Who knows where your dirty ass has been!" I took out my bag and got a piece of paper and a sharpie out.

"I could say the same for you! Don't act all innocent Chloe!" He shook his head focusing on the road.

"Shut up Gary I'm busy now! I'll ignore you some other time!" I smiled finishing the final touches on the sign I just made.

"Be back in four minutes" Randy mumbled getting out of the car. I smirked placing a piece of tape on the back of the paper and got out of the car.

"Andy, I'm really sorry about the way I've been acting…." I sighed hugging him and placing the sign on his back.

"Its fine" He replied letting me go. I smirked. The dumb ass didn't even notice, this was too easy!

"Okay….well bye!" I ran into the gas stations store in search of any thing with sugar. After buying two energy drinks and a bunch of snacks I ran back out to the car and waited for Randy to get back.

"Hey Gary!" I smiled as he got back in the car.

"Your one evil bitch. You pull something like that again and I will break your hand and not think twice about it." He threw the sign at me and glared.

"I was only letting the world know the truth! You do heart cocks!" I crumpled the sign up and threw it out the window.

3 hours later-

I was bored out of my fucking mind! We still had four more hours left till we got to the hotel and I already wanted to shoot myself from being in the same car as Gary!

"Shawn isn't paying me enough to do this…" Randy shook his head in an annoyed manner.

"Oh shut the fuck up. Money isn't always everything Gary!" I rolled my eyes sitting up in my seat.

"It certainly is if I have to put up with you for a whole week! I can't believe I let your dad talk me into taking you with me! You're an annoying bitch who doesn't know when to keep her fuckin mouth shut! I'm about ready to murder you! I shouldn't be feeling this way towards a 17 year old girl! When ever I hear the name Chloe I wanna take a gun to my head and shoot myself!"

"Pull over!" I stated unbuckling my seat belt

"I'm on the highway Chloe! I'm not pulling over!" Randy replied gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"PULL OVER NOW!" I shouted picking my bag up from the floor.

"Fine! You wanna leave go ahead and leave!" He yelled back pulling over. I hopped out of the car and grabbed an energy drink from my bag before opening it and dumping it on his car. I flipped him off and started walking towards down the long unpaved shoulder of the high way.

Randy's POV-

This is ridiculous, never in my life did I think I would get a chance to see a 17 year old girl run across the highway. Was it dangerous? Of course, but since it was Chloe I really wouldn't mind seeing her get hit by a car….okay what am I saying!? So she irritates me, A LOT. But she is beautiful….. her perfect light brown hair and those amazing green eyes.

I picked up my phone and did the only thing I could think of.

"What is it Randy?" Shawn asked

"She's running across the highway Shawn! THE HIGHWAY! How the fuck am I suppose to get her back in the car?!"

"GO GET HER! SHE TENDS TO LOVE TO RUN AWAY! WHATS SHE DOING RIGHT NOW?!" I looked around until I found the light brown haired girl.

"She's uh….. hitch hiking……" I gulped watching the cars slowly start to stop in front of her.

"GO GET HER!" Shawn yelled loudly through the phone before hanging up.

"Right…" I whispered to myself before pulling onto the side of the highway where Chloe was.

Normal POV-

Oh great, so now he decides he wants me back. Well I wasn't going to give in that easily! He said he wanted me gone, so I left! And now he wants me back! But I don't want him back!

"Chloe get in the car!"

"No! You said you wanted me gone so I left! Stop trying to follow me! Just go back to your car and leave me alone! I'll walk to the hotel!" I rolled my eyes continuing to walk down the road ignoring all the honking and stopped cars.

As the sky began to darker more and more by the minute, I found my self frozen as the rain slowly began to fall from the sky. Why didn't it have to rain now of all times?! Lightening lit up the sky as a bolt of thunder came rumbling through the air. I looked around at everything around me and felt extremely scared. Right now, getting into the car with Randy sounded like the best idea in the world.

"Come on Chloe get in the car.." I've never been so glad to hear his voice! Defeated, I slowly walked back towards the car and got in.

"For once you listen to me!" He rolled his eyes turning back onto the road. I sighed, for once in my life I wanted to feel appreciated and welcomed. I wanted to feel like some one cares about me, but let's face it, with my history and attitude, I would be lucky to get any one. Maybe this was how I was suppose to be, alone and bitchy…

"Here put this on, the last thing you need is to get sick" Randy spoke softly handing me a blanket from one of his bags.

"Thanks…" I mumbled wrapping the blanket around me and watching as the lightening brightened up the sky.

_Okay that's it for chapter 6! It was very long for the usual chapters, so maybe I'll have more reviews! =] Please tell me any ideas that you would like to see happen, I'll put them in the story for sure! Anyways, sorry if you didn't get to review chapter 5, I deleted the NOTE, so if you reviewed the note it wouldn't let you review. Till next update. Good bye! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer- I own the non-famous people. _

"Only you could pick this room out Andy!" I looked around the room in disgust. There was only one bed and the room looked like a tornado had been through it. The wall paper was ripped and the TV screen was broken in pieces, and dirt was all over the walls.

"It wasn't my fault that all the nice hotels were booked!" Randy rolled his eyes throwing my stuff on the floor.

"I refuse to sleep here! Who knows what's happened here before!" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Randy.

"Listen, if you don't like it in here then you can leave and find somewhere else to go!" He finished dropping my bags on the floor as I continued to look around.

"Your sleeping on the floor" I smiled walking into the bathroom, the smile quickly disappeared from my face as I saw a rat sitting on the floor. I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran out of bathroom jumping onto Randy as the rat made noises.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Randy questioned as he dropped me on the floor.

"THERES A RAT IN HERE!!" I yelled clinging onto him "GO KILL IT ANDY!!"

"My names RANDY, NOT ANDY, and I'm NOT killing a rat!" He rolled his eyes as I tightened my grip on him.

"It's huge just kill it!!" I pouted looking at the bathroom door.

"Chloe I'm not killing a damn rat! As soon as the sun comes up we'll leave! Okay? But not until then!" He shook his head looking down at me.

"Your still sleeping on the floor" I told him before pushing him away from me "And I thought I told you to never touch me!" I moved over to my suitcase and took something out to wear to bed.

"I can't believe I'm sleeping on the floor…" Randy mumbled fixing his pillows for the thousandth time that night. I sighed, the bed was big enough for two people….but then again, I'm not one for sharing. Especially if it involves people, like my father. I was perfectly fine with thinking that I was my dad's only child, but I was wrong, and now I share him with two little kids.

"Look Andy, you can sleep on the bed…. As long as you follow my rules okay? No touching me, or getting close to me, stay at least two feet away from me at all times! If you do break those rules I'll make sure that you and the rat get to meet one another." I heard him mumble a fine before the bed suddenly sunk lower to the ground.

"I swear to god Andy, if this bed breaks because of your fat ass…" I looked over at the wall and sighed after staring at it for awhile. I turned to face the man besides me and smiled softly as I studied his face while he peacefully slept. Sometimes, I wondered if I was just rude to him because he was friends with my father.

I mean he was nice to me when we first met, but for some reason I was rude to him just because I felt that he knew my dad better then me. Now that I think about it, everyone probably knows my dad better then me.

The next morning I slowly got opened my eyes after hearing an annoying loud pitched noise. When I turned around I came face to face with the biggest rat I had ever seen in my life. I screamed loudly and jumped on top of Randy.

"KILL IT ANDY!!" I shouted loudly curling up to him. I guess I must've startled him because the next thing I knew, we were rolling onto the floor.

"Chloe you're over reacting! It's not that bad!" Randy rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Can we please leave now?! Please?!" I begged with a pout on my face. I was desperate right now! I didn't wanna be in a hotel with a rat! I'd rather be stuck in a car for 12 hours with Randy again!

"No Chloe now stop acting like a little kid and go back to sleep! Its only a rat!" I groaned sitting up on his lap.

"Please can we go! Please?! I promise I wont cause you anymore trouble for today! I just wanna leave this hotel!" I stuck out my lower lip and looked at him with my best sad face.

"Fine! But only because you already woke me up!" He grumbled while trying to sit up but stopped when he saw me straddling his waist. "Do you mind moving Chloe?"

"Oh uh, yeah, sorry" I quickly jumped up from his waist and walked towards my bags on the floor.

Once we had finally left the hotel, I sighed. I was finally feeling guilty for being a bitch to Dave and especially to Randy. I guess I was just taking all my anger out on everyone else around me then my father. I was finally going to do something I've never done in my entire life. Apologize.

"Randy?" I whispered softly turning to look at him. I was beyond scared. What was he going to think or say? What if he doesn't forgive me?

"Oh, you finally learned my name" He smirked focusing on the road.

Okay I couldn't do this, I wasn't ready to start apologizing to people. I needed to plan on everything I should say to them. So for now, I was just going to have to be nicer. I know it was going to be hard, but it needed to be done if I ever wanted to get along with anyone while I was with my dad. But the most important thing I had to focus on right now, was learning to forget and forgive with my father.

**This one is short, I know. Sorry! Anyways, thank you for the reviews everyone! Please tell me any suggestions or ideas you have. I'd be glad to hear them! =D Please keep the reviews coming! I love hearing your feedback for the story! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer- I own the non- famous people. _

_6-3-05_

It's been a week since I decided to change my ways. I can't say that I've been good at it, but at least I'm trying. When I talked to my mom on the phone and told her I wanted to change, she laughed before hanging up. Here I thought she would be happy that her daughter was trying to change. But I'm not going to let her ruin my good mood. Why am I in a good mood you ask? Well, today is my 18th birthday, and the day I found out if my father actually remembers.

"Chloe! Your up!" Shawn smiled brightly as I walked downstairs late in the afternoon. I couldn't help but smile, maybe he really does care about me. "Now you can help us decorate for Cheyenne's birthday party! She turn's one today!" The smile fell from my face as I felt a knot growing in my stomach, now I have to share a birthday with her too?!

"Sure" I softly replied grabbing a bag of balloons and walking outside to the front yard with them. I can't believe how bad my life sucks right now. Instead of hanging out with my friends and having an amazing 18th birthday party, I'm stuck going to a party for a one year old. To make things worse, we start traveling again tomorrow.

If I would have just spent time studying rather then partying, I wouldn't be in this position right now. Instead I would be back home with my mom and Jason, not here in San Antonio with a man who abandoned me eleven years ago.

"I hate blowing up balloons" I grumbled and picked up the last balloon.

"Chloe are you almost done yet? The party starts in 20 minutes!" Shawn excitedly smiled and picked up the balloons I had just blown up. "Thanks Chloe"

"Whatever" I mumbled, standing up and brushing the dirt off my short shorts.

"Could you finish setting up? Rebecca and I have to get the birthday girl changed."

"Why not" I rolled my eyes walking inside.

After trying for at least 30 minutes to get the last table set up, I was about ready to break the damn thing. Who knew trying to get a table set up could be this much work.

"Need some help…?" I turned around quickly only to find Randy standing in front of me.

"That would be nice" He nodded and finished setting the table up in less then five seconds. Not even tables like me!

"Thanks" I whispered before pushing past him and walking inside. I regretted it as I looked around the house. It was filled with many people, especially little kids. All of the screaming from everyone instantly made my head pound. Why did everyone have to be so fucking loud all the time?

"Chloe" Shawn shouted trying to wave me over to a group of people. Pretending that I hadn't noticed, I carefully made my way outside again. The back yard was the only quiet place left.

"Shawn's calling you" Randy sat down in the chair next to mine. I shrugged turning to look at him.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to him. In fact I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone…"

"Sorry, I'll leave you alone then." He was about to stand up to leave, but I sighed. This whole being nice thing was really wearing me out.

"You can stay, just try not to talk too much. I'm trying to focus on being depressed. I don't need any other things to focus on right now." I closed my eyes resting against the chair.

"Your 17 years old, your dad's a WWE superstar, and from what I've heard, you have plenty of friends. How can you be depressed?"

"Let me make a long story short. My dad left me when I was seven years old, when I grew up I started getting into trouble. Under age drinking, and partying every night instead of studying, my mom couldn't handle me anymore so she dumped me off with my dad. Now I'm forced to be with my dad, the one person in this world I hate the most."

"Oh" He responds nodding his head. I shook my head and continued to work on my tan.

"You know, your going to have to forgive him sometime. Life's too short to hate, especially if it involves your family. You don't wanna be fighting with your father all the time." He stood up from his chair and smiled softly. "But it's your life, so you do whatever you want. I'll see you around kid."

"Bye" I whispered softly thinking about what he just said. I guess he did have a brain after all…

Later that night-

"Chloe, can we talk?" Shawn asked coming into my room after the party had finally ended.

"There's nothing to talk about" I rolled my eyes sitting up in bed.

"Look, Rebecca and I were talking, and we think that maybe you should see a therapist, you know to talk about what your going through." That was the final nail in the coffin. Did he really just say I need to go to therapy?

"I don't need therapy Michaels. All I need is for you to leave me the fuck alone and get out of my life! I've been fine with out you for over 10 years! I would rather have you dead then alive right now!" I shouted everything not even thinking about what I was saying.

"Your grounded until you can start treating me with respect" Shawn calmly told me before leaving the room.

I spent ten minutes throwing all off my clothes into suitcases before standing up and throwing the bags out the window and onto the front door. I was 18 years old now, I was an adult and could do what I want, and If I didn't wanna stay here with Shawn and his family. Then I certainly wasn't going to. Yes, I, Chloe Marie Michaels, was going to run away.

I gulped looking down at the long drop from my window. Oh well, I had to do this. I had no where to go, but I'm sure while driving Shawn's car to the airport I would think of some place.

My fears subsided when my feet landed on the ground quietly. After throwing the bags in the back of Shawn's car, I drove to the airport. I finally figured out where I would go. It was the only place no one would be able to find me.

It felt like no one was on the flight that night, things were calm and quite, but not even I could believe what I had just done. I stole Shawn's car and ran away from his house. But I've done worse things in life I guess.

At exactly two a.m. I pulled up to my destination. The rain was coming down hard, and so were the tears that slid down my face. Nothing went as I had planned it to go. I was suppose to be strong, but knocking on his door made me feel even worse.

"Chloe…. What are you doing here?" His deep voice could barely be heard over the loud thunder that boomed outside.

I hugged him tightly never wanting to let him go. "I need a place to stay Randy…."

_Okay, well that's it for this chapter! Tell me what you think! Do you love it? Do you hate it? Tell me anything! And as always thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone! =D You guys rock!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer- I own Chloe, Jason and Macy. Everyone else owns themselves._

_6-4-05_

"You have some serious explaining to do" Randy sighed pulling me into the house and closing the door.

"Thank you Randy…" My voice was a whisper as I finally let go of him.

"Don't thank me, I did nothing." He replied walking into the kitchen. I found my way to his living room and sat down on the couch. My mind was going a mile a minute, so many what if questions were running through my head it was giving me a head ache. I felt like my mind was going to explode.

"So, where do you want me to begin?" I asked biting my lip as he sat down on the couch next to me with a bottle of Vodka in his hands.

"Why don't we start from when all of your problems began" Randy shrugged looking into my eyes.

"When I was seven years old, I truly believed life was perfect. I had the best dad in the world and the most amazing mom. But that all changed when Shawn left... my mom got depressed and eventually turned into the biggest bitch this world has probably ever seen. Then she married my step dad Jason. She got a little better, but she never truly returned to her old self." I paused and grabbed the Vodka bottle from Randy's hands, after taking a drink I gave it back to him.

"You really shouldn't be drinking Chloe, your only 17." I smiled innocently at him.

"Randy, I've been drinking since I was 15. Besides, I'm going to at last be half drunk for me to tell you everything."

"Alright then, continue"

"So, I started getting in trouble just to get my parents to notice me. I started partying every night, I got drunk off my ass and slept with any guy I could find, eventually I started doing drugs, and when my mom found a bag of marijuana in my room, well let's just say she locked all the doors to the house, took away my cell phone and my laptop. When she found out I was still sneaking out every night through the window, she decided that I needed to stay with Shawn from now on."

After taking a few sips from the bottle I turned and looked at Randy, this would be my time to apologize to him.

"So when I got to the airport the next day I was beyond pissed. I was mad at the world and everyone in it. I didn't mean to be a bitch to you, or to anyone there. Except my father, for 10 years he did nothing to try and see me or communicate with me! It felt like my life was slowly falling apart. I found out he had another family and it broke my heart… When my dad started having you watch me every minute of the day I got even angrier and I took it all out on you! I'm sorry, really, you didn't deserve that." I sighed before taking another drink.

"I'm sorry too, I just didn't understand why you acted like that, so I treated you like you treat me." He smiled taking the bottle from my hands. "I think you've had enough of that"

"Yesterday was suppose to be the happiest day of the year for me, instead it turned into the worse. I found Cheyenne had the same birthday as me… my father totally forgot that it was my birthday, his focus was only on Cheyenne. Later in the night he said he thinks it would be better if I went to see a therapist. We got into a fight and I ran away, that's why I'm here now. But on the bright side, I'm 18 so he can't send the cops after me." I smiled softly feeling the buzz of the alcohol.

"Why'd you run away to me??" Randy asked raising an eye brow.

"Because I knew no one would find me here, plus. Your taking time off right??" I sat up eagerly looking at him.

"Yeah… don't tell me you wanna stay with me" Randy shook his head at me sitting up himself.

"I do actually. Please? I promise I'll clean up after my self, I know how to cook too!" I begged looking into the gorgeous blue eyes of Randy.

"Chloe you don't wanna stay with me! Your dad would kill both of us if he found you were staying with me! I'm still like you Chloe! I party hard and sleep with any girl I can find! You can't stay with me."

Since begging wasn't working, I was going to have to do the one thing that no guy could deny. Seduce him into saying yes. I've gotten good at that over the years.

"I was hopping you'd just say yes, I really didn't wanna do this" I smirked straddling his lap.

"Chloe…. What are you doing?" I brought my lips to his ear and smiled.

"We could have a lot of fun if I stayed with you Randy. Just think…" I slowly slid my hands up his shirt and rubbed his abs softly. "I promise I know more things then any girl you slept with before. I could do things to you that you never even thought existed" I smirked nibbling his lobe softly "Please let me stay with you… please."

"Okay okay fine! You can stay with me!" I smiled brightly and quickly kissed him.

"Thanks Randy!" I got off his lap and sat down next to him.

"Yeah" Randy stood from the couch and helped me up. "I'll show you your room."

That night, was the happiest I've been. I finally told someone all of my story, and doing that made me feel a lot better about myself. Randy didn't judge me, he listened, something that no ones ever done with me. Maybe things would get interesting….

**I know, it's been a while since I updated. I'm sorry! But thank you to everyone for those lovely reviews! As always you all rock! =] Please review and tell me what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer- I own Chloe, Jason and Macy. Everyone else owns themselves._

_6-5-05_

I smiled to myself seeing all the breakfast food set on the island. I was proud of myself, it felt good knowing I managed to make breakfast and clean the kitchen in only an hour. Now if only Randy would get up…..

"God kill me" I mumbled slamming my head on the table after just spending an hour watching the clock. "Fuck it, I'm waking that bastard up" I stood from the chair and ran upstairs and flung open the door to Randy's room only to find him just coming out of the shower with nothing on. My eyes widened but for some reason I couldn't stop starring at him. The man's body was gorgeous.

"Uh…..sorry" I stammered on my words and finally shut the door. I could already feel my face turning hot, I was doing some serious blushing.

"Enjoy the peep show?" Randy smirked walking down the stair's a few minutes later now fully dressed.

"Oh please Randy! You could break the world record for smallest dick in America" I lied right through my teeth as I finished my sentence.

He rolled his eyes walking into the kitchen "I see you made breakfast, and you even managed to not burn down my house! Great Job Chloe!" Randy smiled grabbing two plates from a cupboard.

"I wanna get to know you better…." I smiled sweetly at Randy after we finished eating.

"Alright I'll ask the question and we'll both say the answer at the same time" He smirked sitting closer to me.

"Fine" I rolled me eyes playfully at him.

"Alright, Favorite color"

"Pink" I shouted just as Randy said Black.

"Favorite type of music"

"Rap" I said with a bright smile until Randy said Rock.

"Favorite food"

"Chinese!" Randy and I said at the same time.

"At least we have food in common….." I smiled

"Yeah" Randy smiled back until his phone started ringing. "It's your dad….." Randy mumbled taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Shit" I whispered leaning against the couch.

Randy's POV-

"Hey Shawn" I smiled softly at Chloe.

"Have you seen Chloe?! She took my car and my credit card! She's gone Randy! We got into a fight and she just left! I'm worried about her Randy! Have you seen her?!"

"No I haven't seen her, I'm sorry. She'll come back eventually though I'm positive she will!" I looked over at Chloe, she owed me big time. She mumbled a sorry before fixing her eyes on the TV screen.

"That's alright, if you see her please just tell her I'm sorry and I never forgot her birthday, I was planning a surprise party for her for today! I gotta go now, the police just got here." I gulped loudly looking over at Chloe.

"Bye" I quickly hung up the phone looking at Chloe with a serious expression.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow

"Your dad called the police! There over his house right now! Today was suppose to be your surprise birthday party! He didn't forget Chloe!" She shook her head looking straight into my eyes.

"I don't wanna be around him, and I definitely don't want him throwing a party for me!" Chloe stated angrily

"Why don't you wanna be around him? He's trying his hardest to get you to like him Chloe! Don't shut him out of your life just because you're angry! You're going to regret it! Don't you wanna have good memories with him? So he made a mistake and left you at seven years old! Get the fuck over it and stop acting like an immature kid. Half the people in the world grew up with out their father's, I practically did! And you don't see me bitching about it. You can talk to me when you're done getting over yourself." I harshly told her before leaving the house.

Normal POV-

While he was gone, I thought about what he said, for a long time. Soaking in every word, and getting the true meaning of what he was telling me. Maybe it was time for me to forgive and forget…. Maybe he was right, I was acting immature and stupid. Thousands of people go through this I bet, I was probably the only one acting as if the world hated me.

From here on out, I'm going to be nice to my dad, so it's going to take a little work….but I can do it! I know I can, I just have to set my mind too it. Maybe making amends with my father will finally replace the hole in my heart and be able to let me move on in life. Maybe I'll actually be able to stay with just one guy. What ever what was going to happen, I would welcome it. Even if that means I get arrested for stealing his car and credit card. We'll see how well the St. Louis police like Chloe Marie Michaels.

I'll be honest, I've been arrested a few times… twice for D.U.I and underage drinking, and another time for having marijuana on me. I've gotten away with all charges though, I guess that's what you get for having the best criminal defense lawyer in Los Angeles for a step-dad.

Maybe this was a wake-up call I needed. If I don't change I could get sent to jail. And let's face it….Orange is not my color. It was going to take a lot of support, but I know I could do it. I'd have Randy, Jason and Shawn. That's all the people I needed right now. With the help of those three people, I could do a complete 360 degree turn. Right now, it's just what I needed.

**Thank you to all the review's so far everyone! Please tell me any idea's or suggestions you have that you want to see happen in the story! I'd be glad to use them and put them in the story! =] **


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer- I own Chloe, Jason and Macy. Everyone else owns themselves._

_6-6-05_

"You at least have to eat something Chloe" I looked up at Randy with a surprised look. This is the first time he's spoken to me since yelling at me yesterday.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled pushing my plate away from me.

"Chloe your being ridiculous at least eat" Randy rolled his eyes walking back into the kitchen.

"I'm not being ridiculous Randy! I'm trying to think of what to say! And I'm nervous! Extremely nervous! I haven't had a decent conversation with the guy since I was seven! What am I suppose to say to him?" I finished with a huff and pushed the plate further away. Just thought of eating made me want to get sick.

"Here all help you out. Shawn, I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you and stole your car and credit card and ran off to a guy I barely know in St. Louis! Does that work?" Randy walked back in the dining room and grabbed the plate from the other side of the table.

"What's with you lately? You're the one that sounds like a PMSing girl! All you ever do is bitch since I've been here! You need to get laid" I smirked looking at him as he clenched his fist.

"Fuck off. I don't need to take this from an 18 year old!" Randy narrowed his eyes at me.

"Relax Randal. I'm sure there's a girl out there who wants to be with you!" I smiled standing in front of him and lightly tapped his cheek with my hand.

"Stop playing games with me." Randy pushed my hand off of his cheek.

"What games?" I smiled innocently, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You know what I'm talking about Chloe." He raised an eyebrow as I stood on my tip toes and put my lips to his ear.

"Who says I'm playing?" I softly kissed him before pushing him away and running upstairs. So many feelings in just one tiny kiss…. I'll have to do that again soon. Maybe he can be my 'special' buddy for a while… wait. No! What am I saying? I'm suppose to be turning my life around. This 'changing my life' thing is harder then I thought it would be.

"Where is she Orton?!" Shawn yelled flinging the front door open. I flinched just thinking about how much he's going to yell at me.

"Upstairs." I heard Randy reply softly. A few seconds later the door to the room I was staying in slammed against the wall. Standing in the doorway was a very worried looking Shawn. I gulped. This was it. I was finally going to talk to him.

"Chloe, never scare me like that again! You have no idea how worried I was about you! I haven't slept in days! I didn't know what happened to you! I thought someone kidnapped you or even murdered you!" Shawn hugged me tightly. I couldn't help but smile and hug him back.

"I'm sorry Shawn it's just… I thought you forgot about me. You never even said happy birthday! It was all about Cheyenne! And then when you told me you wanted me to go to a therapist I freaked out and ran away. I guess I kinda thought you wouldn't care and since I'm 18 you couldn't do anything about it. But I guess I was wrong. I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean to get you worried." I closed my eyes tightly to keep me from crying. The last thing I needed was to get emotional in front of him!

"Don't cry princess. We can talk about this okay?" I smiled hugging him tighter. Princess….he hasn't called me that in 11 years.

"Why didn't you even try communicating with me? I really needed you all of those years! I've had a broken heart since the day you left me in the rain! When I needed you the most you were out with your new wife while I cried myself to sleep! Nothings been the same since you walked out of my life." I paused wiping my tears away.

"You don't what I went through! I changed completely just to get your attention! And it worked! 8 years too late! When I was finally ready to be on my own my mom dropped me off with you! And by then I promised myself I didn't need you! I was forcing myself to be happy that you were gone! I told myself day after day that you were gone for a reason." I looked up at him to see him make a confused face.

"Chloe I sent you a letter every day. I tried calling you every night! Your mom always told me you weren't home. She said she gave you all the letters! I guess she lied. I sent you presents every day on your birthday! You were my little princess. How could you think that I would just leave you completely and want nothing to do with you?"

"I thought you left me because you didn't love me and that I wasn't good enough for you. For all of these years I've been hating you when I should be hating my mom! She kept me away from you because she knew I loved you more." I wiped my eyes thinking about everything.

"I never stopped thinking about you Chloe. Your always on my mind. You're my little princess, and you'll always be my little princess, no matter how many fights we get into or how old you get." Shawn smiled kissing my head as I took everything in. So it's my mom who's been lying to me….

"I love you Chloe" He looked at me hopefully

"Shawn, I just. I need sometime to get to everything in my mind sorted through. I'm sorry." I bit my lip seeing him nod sadly.

"Are you hungry? Randy told me you didn't eat yet."

"Why don't I make dinner for Randy and you!" I smiled standing up and walking downstairs before he could reply.

"Chloe, were not gunna have time for that. Our flight leaves in two hours. We have to get to the airport." Shawn followed me into the kitchen as Randy looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"What do you mean? I never said I wanted to go back to San Antonio with you!" I put the pan down on the counter and looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Chloe, you can't honestly tell me you wanna stay here with Randy!"

When I didn't respond his face fell even more.

"Fine then. You have a choice. Either go back to Texas with me or Stay with Randy."

**That's all for this chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I had a very busy weekend. Well please review! Tell me what you think! Do you love it? Hate it? Got any ideas or suggestions you'd like to see happen in the story? Just tell me in the review! I'd be glad to put it in the story! Once again, thank you to everyone for all of the very lovely reviews! =] **


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer- I own Chloe, Jason and Macy. Everyone else owns themselves._

_6-7-05_

"I'm staying with Randy" I whispered looking around the room not wanting to look at my fathers face after already hurting him more then once today.

"Fine. I'll call you tomorrow and discuss when you'll be coming back on the road. Bye princess." Shawn kissed my cheek before walking over to Randy. "I know how you are Orton, you hurt my daughter I'll kill you." Randy nodded nervously "Well bye Chloe" Shawn smiled walking out of the house.

"Why don't you go relax? I'll make dinner" I smiled at him.

"Your gunna try and kill me aren't you?" Randy asked

"No! Who would I get to tease if you were dead?" I smirked pushing him out towards the back.

"You know you love touching me." Of course I do! Who wouldn't? I quickly rolled my eyes and slapped his ass.

"Bye bye Randal!" I slammed the back door shut before he could reply. In order for me to cook, I needed to have no distractions. And if Randy was there, he would be a BIG distraction.

After an hour of cooking I smiled brightly taking the ear buds out of my ear, I was proud. It actually looked and tasted good. A loud banging noise caught my attention soon after I got done admiring my work. I raised an eyebrow walking over to the back door. My eyes widened as I saw Randy standing outside in the middle of a thunderstorm.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry!" I tried to hold in a laugh as he walked into the house dripping wet.

"I've been pounding on the door for over 30 minutes!! You didn't fucking hear me?!" He shouted loudly.

"Well sorry! I was listening to music and cooking you dinner!" I laughed softly seeing him glare at me.

"Your lucky the food smells good" I smiled knowing I was off the hook. He looks good wet, the way his shirt clings to every muscle, or how his jeans stick to his muscular thighs, he was going to be mi… Oh fuck, what am I saying? I need to focus on changing, not on how incredibly sexy Randy looks.

"Why does he have to be so good looking…." I mumbled with a pout walking back into the kitchen.

"You didn't have to wait to eat you know." Randy sat down across the table from me.

"I thought I'd be nice since I left you in the rain." I shrugged with an innocent smile.

"Right, more like you were too busy checking me out." He smirked as I choked on my water.

"I wasn't checking you out! I was just waiting for you to slip on the stairs!" I looked around the room not wanting to see his facial expression.

"You look around when your nervous. You were checking me out." Randy smiled shaking his head.

"I do not look around when I'm nervous!" I argued back crossing my arms

"You raise your voice when you feel threatened, you cross your arms when you lie, when you don't like some one you ignore them, and you try to hold a grudge for as long as you can" Randy finished as my mouth dropped open.

"'d you know that?" I stuttered still surprised. It's only been a couple weeks, am I really that easy to get to know?

"I know more then you think I know."

"Like what?"

"Your eyes light up when we talk about something you like. You hate being alone. The rain scares you and your afraid of thunderstorms. You'd rather be hanging out with friends then working. Wanna hear any more?" I looked at him impressed.

"I'm determined to get to know you now." I frowned feeling bad for not knowing him that well.

"There's not much to know." He replied sitting back in his chair.

"I doubt that Randal." I shook my head with a smile.

"We'll save my life story for another day."

"Good tomorrow you can cook me dinner and tell me all about your life!" I smiled brightly walking into the kitchen and putting my dishes in the sink.

"You know we never did anything for your birthday." Randy changed the subject quickly, walking into the kitchen.

"I was only turning 18. It's not a big deal." I shrugged grabbing his plate and putting it in the sink.

"I know, but still. I guess I kinda feel bad. Wasn't it boring doing absolutely nothing?" He asked sitting on the counter.

"I did get to do stuff! I stole my dads car his credit card and ran off to all in the same day! I had plenty of fun. Trust me" I giggled starting to wash the dishes.

"You know there's a dishwasher…right?" Randy asked.

"Yes Randy, I know there's a dishwasher. But there's only a few here." I turned around to see him starring at the wall.

"What are you thinking about?" I curiously asked him after finishing the dishes and putting them away.

"Nothing." He scratched the back of his head jumping off the counter.

"Oh come on, you can tell me." I smirked backing him up against the wall.

"I'm not gunna fall for this one again." Randy shook his head locking eyes with me.

"Not gunna fall for what?" I innocently asked pretending I didn't know what he was talking about.

"This" He smirked pinning me against the wall, resting his arms around the small of my back.

"This doesn't work on me." Yeah, so that was a lie, but he didn't have to know that!

"Really?" He smirked leaning his head down. I could feel his warm breath on my lips and closed my eyes. "That's what I thought" He laughed pulling away.

"Oh shut up. Like you wouldn't do the same thing!" I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't. I've learned your game." The smirk never leaving his face as I starred at the wall to think. This would be my perfect opportunity. Chloe… stop. Remember no sleeping with guys. I told myself silently. Oh fuck it.

"Really now?" I smirked pulling him down by his neck "Because I'm just getting started" I whispered seductively in his ear.

"What are you getting at?" Randy raised an eye brow

"Simple. We'll play my game. Who ever make the other moan or give in first wins and gets to make the loser do what ever they want. You in? Or are you scared?" I asked with an innocent look.

"I'm Randy Orton. I don't get scared. I'll play your little game." He smirked walking out of the kitchen.

"Let the games begin" Oh, this was going to be waaayyy to easy. Wasn't it?

**Yes I know, it's short. I'm sorry! Everyone please review and tell me what you think! Have any ideas or suggestions? Just put it in the review. I'll see if I can work it into the sotry. Sooo, hate it? Love it? Tell me! =D **


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer- I own Chloe, Jason and Macy. Everyone else owns themselves._

_6-8-05_

"Guess who just got another date for tonight!" I smirked walking back into the house.

"Again?!" Randy narrowed his eyes at me as I sat next to him on the couch.

"What's wrong big boy? Jealous…?" I smiled innocently running my finger down his chest slowly. A smirk growing on my face as I watched him close his eyes slowly.

"No I'm not jealous! Besides you'll get caught. You have three dates tonight! There's no way even YOU could pull that off!" Randy shook his head pushing me away from him.

"Oh come on Stud I still have an hour before my first date. Don't you wanna have some fun?" I got closer to him placing my small hand on his muscular thigh.

"Your not gunna win this war Chloe." Randy smirked pushing my hand off of him.

"What makes you think that?" I raise an eye brow starring into his eyes for an answer.

"Simple. I'm irresistible." He cockily replied before walking into the kitchen.

"Oh please the only action you've gotten lately is from your hand!" I rolled my eyes walking upstairs to get ready. While doing my hair I planned my night out. I'd spend an hour and a half with each guy before coming home around mid night. Then I'd plan my next step's into making Randy crack.

"Hey Chloe your date's here" Randy smirked stepping into the room I've been staying in.

"What'd you do to him?!" I asked seeing the smirk on his face.

"Nothing. Honestly" He held his hands up in defense.

"I'm so sorry if he bothered you!" I stated walking into the living room seeing the brown haired man smiling.

"It's fine. He didn't do anything." I nodded in return grabbing my purse.

"Just a quick question. Are you dating him?" I laughed in response quickly trying to think of something.

"Who hmm?" I pointed to Randy and laughed again. "Oh No. He's ah….my brother! Yeah we're real close so we moved in together"

"Yeah. Real close" Randy wrapped his arm around my waist emphasizing the word real.

"Well I guess we should get going then." I nodded pushing Randy's arm off of me.

"Bye Chloe" Randy smirked kissing me gently before slowly pulling away.

"Sorry Jake he can be a freak." I glared flipping Randy off before pushing Jake out of the house.

"I hope she likes Star Wars." Randy smiled to himself turning the TV on.

Oh. My. God. I don't think I can survive this. I shook my head looking around the store. Out of all the guys in St. Louis and I get stuck with a geek. Seriously who brings a girl to a star wars store?!

"Look I'm Obi Wan Kenobi!" Jake and all of his friends laughed walking out of the dressing rooms in Star Wars outfits. I was going to kill myself. This is by far the worst date I've EVER been on.

"Yeah…. Well uh. Jake. I'm really sorry but my brother just called me. He said our mom just got into an accident. So I really gotta go!" I sniffled before letting a tear escape my eyes to add to the effect.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I hope she's okay. Let me drive you back home." Jake stood up getting closer to me.

"Oh no that's okay. You stay here and have fun. Bye" I waved running out of the store. Randy must've known about this! That's why he was smirking. Oh he's gunna get it!

I was 20 minutes late for my next date as I walked into the house. Erin was sitting on the couch playing video games with Randy. Just great.

"There she is" Randy smiled waving slightly as he set the controller on the coffee table.

"Oh hey Chloe!" Erin smiled standing up

"Hey Erin….." I smiled softly before glaring at Randy.

"She like's screaming orgasms. Only give her two though. If you give her three she get's to sloppy. Then You have to baby sit her." My mouth dropped slightly as I narrowed my eyes at him. Please be talking about the drink. I thought biting my lip.

"So two's the magic number?" Erin smirked.

"Yep, she'll open up like a book. Trust me." Randy innocently smiled waving slightly as I gave him a death stare.

"Come on Erin let's go." I urged grabbing his arm and began to drag him to the door.

"Any more advice?" He asked quickly

"She love's to be groped!" Oh that little bastard was gunna get it. He's purposely ruining my dates!

"Alright were leaving" I harshly pushed Erin out the door.

"This is way to easy" Randy laughed to himself relaxing against the counter.

It's been an hour since we left and I was bored out of my mind. This guy only talked about himself. For the past 30 minutes I've been planning way's of how he could die. Eaten by alligator? Check. Getting his head smashed in by a hammer? Check. Getting bitten by a rabies infested squirrel? Check.

"I hate to break it to Erin, but life isn't all about you" I smiled standing up.

"What do you mean?" He questioned

"You'll figure it out" I replied leaving the restaurant, once again walking home. My legs were going to be so sore tomorrow.

"Hey Chloe! Your back!" Randy smiled sitting on the counter with a bottle of vodka in his hands.

" I told you she was hot!" I heard my next dates voice and mentally slapped myself. I knew I should have taken a cab home! My date was already drunk off his ass thanks to Randy!

"Good luck with this one" Randy smirked taking a sip from the bottle before putting it away behind the mini bar.

"Your one sick bastard." I glared dragging the blonde haired guy outside. "Here's some money get a cab home." I rolled my eyes slamming the door on his face before locking it.

"Ouch. Why so harsh?" I turned to look at Randy and glared at him.

"You ruined my dates! You told the first geek I liked star wars! Then you told my other guy that I was easy if he got me drunk and then well I didn't even get to go out with the last guy because you got him fucking drunk off his ass!" I sighed sitting on the chair and slamming my head against the counter.

"Oh come on you know they weren't your type!" Randy replied causing me to look up at him.

"You wouldn't know my type if it hit you in the face." I rolled my eyes

"If anything I did you a favor!" Randy proudly boasted.

I stood on the ground placing my hands on his inner thigh and began to make slow circles in them before leaning in so our lips were barely touching. "Just remember Orton. Pay backs a bitch" I slowly walked back upstairs swaying my hips as I saw his eyes still tightly closed. It's just a matter of time before he cracks.

**Okay everyone thank you for those AH-MAZING reviews! Seriously you guys make my day! =] Good? Bad? You tell me! Have an idea or suggestion? Tell me in the review! I'll definitely find a way to use it in the story! **


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer- I own Chloe, Jason and Macy. Everyone else owns themselves._

_6-9-05_

"This is perfect!" I shouted looking through the e-mail's on Randy's computer. "Krystal at 7 p.m, I'll meet them at the restaurant!" I smirked evilly writing down the address of the place. "Krystal get ready for the time of your life."

"What are you doing in my room?!" Randy ran into the room seeing me sprawled out on his bed with his laptop.

"I was just checking my e-mail." I lied signing off of his account before closing the laptop. "Might I add, you, Mr . Orton, have some very dirty Porno" I smirked sliding off his bed.

"I'm gunna give you three seconds to leave my room before I make you leave" Randy stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry stud, I'll leave you alone. I have to get ready to go out tonight anyways." I lied smiling softly as I past him.

"What's in your hand?" He raised an eye brow seeing the paper.

"Oh that, it's just uh. My friend's address." I nodded my head

"Let me see it. I'll tell you how to get there" He tried grabbing the paper from my hands. I quickly slapped his hand away shoving the paper in my bra. Ha, let's see him get that.

"Hand's to your self Pal." I smirked walking out of his room and to my own. Hmm, what do waitresses usually wear?? Oh well, I'll make something up.

"Chloe I'm leaving now!" Randy's voice rang through the room as I stepped out of the bathroom. His mouth dropping as he saw the outfit I was wearing. I looked down at myself and bit my lip. Okay I definitely need to change.

"Your going out wearing that?" He finally managed to say after minutes of silence.

"It's just a dress and some heels." I shrugged. Okay so the dress barely covered my ass and my breasts were practically falling out of the top.

"Baby, if you think that's a dress you need to get your money back." Randy replied his eyes never once leaving my body.

"Okay, Okay fine. I'll change. Just leave my room! Your starting to creep me out." I was full of lies today. He certainly wasn't creeping me out, if anything he was turning me on. His hair was spiked at the front and his jeans and button up shirt seemed to cling to every muscle on his body.

"Whatever." His muffled reply came before he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"Okay, let's try this again." I walked into the closet looking for another outfit. "Perfect!" I slowly slid out of the dress pulling black dress pants on before quickly putting on a silky halter top.

After getting into Shawn's car that he left there for me I quickly backed out of the driveway, I needed to get to the restaurant before Randy if I wanted this to work!

"Hello welcome to Kemoll's Italian Restaurant, do you have a reservation?" The hostess greeted with a fake smile.

"Listen, I'll give you a hundred dollars if you let me the waitress for Randy Orton." I smirked showing her the hundred dollar bill.

She nervously looked around before getting closer to me "Make it 250 and you got yourself a deal."

"Here" I glared shoving the money in her hand. The thing's I waste my money on! I angrily shook my head walking into the back where the hostess had taken me.

"You'll need all of this" She placed an apron and a note pad in my arms.

"Thanks Bitch" I mumbled watching her leave the kitchen. I walked to the bathroom tying the apron around my waist and putting the note pad and pen in one of the many pockets. Oh the shit I do for revenge!

"I look horrible" I frowned looking at the wig I put on "I'm never working as a waitress" I slowly walked out of the bathroom grabbing two menu's from a passing waiters hands before walking over to Randy's table.

"Hi I'm Jessica I'll be your waitress for tonight" I smiled handing them their menus

"Do I know you…?" Randy asked raising an eye brow

"Oh yeah! I help out at the VD clinic at weekends! You're the guy with Herpes!" His date spit her water out , it just happened to land on Randy. I smirked goal 1 for Chloe.

"I don't know what your talking about. But if I don't get a new waitress or waiter I'm going to get very angry." I rolled my eyes

"Don't be embarrassed! A lot of people get gential herpes, anyways what do you guys want to eat?" I took out the note pad writing things down as they spoke.

"Alright" I mumbled running to kitchen and handing them there order before running over to Randy's table again. A smile crept over my face as I saw Randy missing. I occupied his seat causing the girl to raise her eyebrows.

"I know some pretty good dirt on your boy toy" I smirked taking a sip of Randy's water.

"Like what?" She asked not believing me one bit.

"He's a family friend. He stayed over my parents house one night, I was sitting on the couch when he walked inside around 2 a.m. with another guy, he's bi ya know! But don't worry, he only talks about his boyfriend on the second date." I paused taking a breath

"His name's Chuck, pretty good looking guy. But be aware, he doesn't like sharing his man. Rumor has it he killed three of Randy's past girlfriends. Chopped them up in little pieces and fed them to his dogs." I finished smirking as she quickly stood up from her chair.

"Could you tell him I had an emergency? And tell him to not call me."

"Sure thing" I smiled waving to her as ran out of the place. Oh this was to easy. I took the wig off letting my light brown hair fall freely.

"Why you little….." Randy glared walking back from the bathroom.

"What took you so long big boy?" I smiled batting my eye lashes

"What'd you tell her?!" He glared dragging me out of the restaurant after throwing a 50 on the table.

"How's your boyfriend Chuck doing?" I raised an eye brow letting a small smirk cross my lips.

"What the hell I'm gunna do with you?" Randy asked himself

"Well I do like it rough…" He rolled his eyes as I shrugged.

"Okay your loss pal." I got into my car finally arriving back at Randy's several minutes later. His car was already in the drive way. I groaned making my way inside.

"Let's have a little talk." Randy smirked pulling me onto the couch

"I don't like talking" I copied his smirk slowly straddling him

"Chloe…… your not going to win" Randy whispered against my ear causing me to shiver as chills crept up and down my spine.

"I always win" I whispered back slowly lowering my lips onto his. His lips felt amazing against mine, I wanted so bad to moan as his tongue slowly glided across my bottom lip. Reluctantly, I opened my mouth. His tongue caressed mine and I lost all sense of thought as I ran my hands threw his hair. I quickly snapped back into reality after feeling something hard poke against my thigh.

I pulled away sucking on his bottom lip as I looked down to see his erection. A smirk playing across my face as I gently patted it. "It's a good thing you have two hands" I smiled sliding off his lap.

"I'll win. I always win" Randy cockily told himself. He still had a chance to win…. Right?

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews! =] Do you love it? Hate it? Tell me in the review! Have any ideas or suggestions you wanna see happen? Tell me that too! Rest of the week is pretty busy. I'll see what I can do though! =D **


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer- I own Chloe and Niki. Everyone else owns themselves._

_6-12-05_

A few days have passed since our little kiss. And I have to admit I haven't stopped thinking about it since. Since then Randy and I have been staying far away from each other. I don't know about him but I'm close to finishing my plan to end him. Chloe Marie Michaels WILL be the winner of this game. You just wait and see.

"Hey Niki…." I smiled talking to my best friend since preschool.

"Dude where you've been?! I haven't talked to you in weeks!"

"I'm in St. Louis, anyways, do you think guys are afraid of spiders??" I curiously asked raising my eye brows

"Only if their pussy's…. I'd say more of snakes though. Why?"

"Oh well I'll call you later okay? I love you. Bye." I hung up the phone a smirk on my face as I looked at the pet shop owner. "I'll take the spiders and snakes."

XoX

"Chloe I'm going to bed, try not to break anything okay?" Randy stated walking up the stairs.

"Alright night Stud. Don't let the spiders bite." I waved at him with a smile.

"Okay…." He gave me a weird look before I heard his door click shut.

I smirked turning the TV off. "3,2,1" I counted down until I heard loud scream.

"CHLOE WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" Randy shouted loudly as I soon heard his bedroom door slam open.

"It's only a few spiders and snakes! Don't get your panties in a knot stud!" I smirked as he ran down the stairs.

"THEY BIT ME!" Randy glared pointing to a bleeding bite mark.

"They wanna piece of you too. I know how to pick em huh?" I smiled grabbing a magazine off the coffee table.

"That's it! I'm staying at my parents house tonight! I expect those to be OUT of my bed AND my house. " Randy narrowed his eyes at me before walking out of the house.

"Maybe, I should clean for him… then I'll be on his good side again." I shrugged before starting to clean all around the house. When I finally got to his room I held my breath picking up the sheet that held all of the spiders and snakes in it. I carefully put them all into a cage before placing them outside before running back upstairs. I quickly jumped onto his bed face first smiling brightly when I sunk down into the mattress.

"He does have a comfy bed…" I smiled snuggling against his pillows before pulling the blankets over my head and closing my eyes. Before I even knew it I was fast asleep.

XoX

Third POV

Randy carefully opened the door the next morning looking around the house expecting to find it completely trashed, surprisingly he found it the exact opposite. It was spotless.

"Chloe?" Randy called out looking every where but his room. "She wouldn't be in my room…" Randy shook his head before reluctantly opening the door to his room. A smirk crossing his handsome features as he saw Chloe sprawled out on his bed with a tiny smile on her face.

"Noooo don't go." Chloe giggled in her sleep rubbing her face against his pillow.

"Chloe…. Wake up" Randy whispered laying down next to her. His eyes widening as she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her head into his chest.

"Mm, you smell good stud" Chloe mumbled slowly opening her eyes.

"Glad to see your up…. And in my bed." He smirked gently getting off of the bed.

"Yeah, you have a comfy bed stud. I might have to sleep with you every night." Chloe replied sliding out of bed and walking out of the room.

"Where are you going….??" Randy raised an eyebrow following after her.

"I'm going to take a shower." Chloe smirked pulling Randy closer to her. "I won't lock the door" She winked before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Randy smirked, looking over at the door. This could be his moment to win.

Normal POV

Ha, I would pay to see the look on his face when he realizes the door is locked. Does he really think I would let him take a shower with me? I guess guys really do only think with there dick.

I couldn't help but laugh as I heard him groan once he tried opening the door.

"You planned this!" Randy shouted

"Oops, I guess I did lock it. My bad…" I smiled shutting the water off after I was done in the shower.

I frowned looking around, all the towels in the bathroom were gone and the bathroom door was opened a crack. That little bastard.

"I know how to open all the doors" I heard Randy reply from in the hall.

"I'm just gunna stay in here all day unless you leave" I bit my lip frowning

"I guess your going to be in there for awhile then" Randy cockily replied.

Oh grow up Chloe, you can do this. It's just Randy. I told myself. Slowly I walked out of the bathroom. So far so good. I smirked quickly walking into my room and slamming the door shut before locking it. I knew he was just screwing with me.

"Damn….." I turned around and screamed once I saw Randy laying on my bed starring at me.

"GET OUT ORTON!" I glared covering my chest with my arm before hiding behind the computer chair.

"Consider us even" Randy smirked as I continued to glare at him. "Here" He threw a towel at me before standing up. Oh that's it. I was going to kill him. As soon as I got dressed that mother fucker was going down.

"I won't be home till later tonight" He told me before walking out of the room.

By the time he gets home, I'll be all ready to finally break him. I knew I was going to win. After all I am Chloe Michaels. I can make any guy fall for my charm. And tonight, the latest victim would be none other then Mr. Randal Keith Orton. Little did I know, we both had the same thought in mind. So the question is…. Who's going to crack first?

**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! You guys make my day! =] Soooo, good? Bad? Hate it? Love it? Tell me in the review who do you think should crack first? I'll leave this decision up to you guys. Who ever gets the most votes will crack first. So with out further ado you may now review! =] **


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer- I own Chloe and Niki. Everyone else owns themselves._

_6-13-05_

"Chloe come on let's go already! We're going to be late!" Randy shouted looking down at his watch and groaning once he saw the time.

"I'm here chill out!" I rolled my eyes with a smirk. I knew I was running his plans. You see yesterday I just happened to look at his e-mail. Where I just happened to read the message from the hotel. He's planning on oh how should I put it? Wooing? Yeah, that's it he plans on wooing me today, and just to make him he think he has my guards down I'm going to go along with it. Besides, how fun could hanging out with Randy be?

"Good let's go." Randy smiled taking my hand in his. I could see right through that fake gesture. He's just trying to make me fall for him.

"So I was thinking after the movie we can go to dinner, then I have a few surprises after that" I nodded blowing a bubble with my gum as I starred out the window very bored.

"I think you'd look cuter with shorter hair." I smiled putting my feet up on the dashboard of his Hummer H2.

"Why do you say that?" He raised an eye brow before narrowing his eyes at my legs. I knew he hated it when I did that.

"Because right now your hair makes you look like a blow fish!" I giggled leaning back in my chair as I made an imitation of his face.

"I do not look like a blow fish thank you." His frowned deepened as I shook my head yes in return.

"You know what. Let's forget about it. Were at the movies now anyways!" I got out of the car waiting for Randy as he soon followed me and grabbed my hand before dragging me into the movie theater.

XoX

"That was a pretty good movie" Randy smiled. I nodded in return holding tightly onto his hand. Out of all the movies that were playing and he made us go see a scary one! Now I'm afraid something's going to jump out and eat me.

"Oh come on it wasn't that scary!" Randy laughed as I checked every where around me before getting back into his car.

"I'm not scared!" I rolled my eyes crossing my arms

"Yes you are you little liar!" I groaned putting my head in my hands as I felt the car beginning to move. Why did he have to know me so well?

XoX

"If you could do one thing in the world what would it be?" I starred at the floor in deep thought, boy was he full of questions today!

"I don't know. I guess I wanna be a doctor." I shrugged playing with the remainders of food on my plate.

"Interesting. What makes you want to be a doctor?" Randy raised an eye brow as I quietly sighed.

"I want to be able to help people" I smiled softly

"Oh, I don't think sleeping with people is going to cure their illness" The smiled on my face faded, so that one hurt. But I guess I deserved it. After all he was right. I wouldn't be able to make it in the medical world.

"I. I'm sorry Chloe. I didn't mean that! Really!" Randy sighed placing his hand on top of mine.

"No your right. Really. Don't apologize." I bit my lip starring at the floor.

"Hey, don't listen to me okay? I wasn't thinking. One day when you become the most famous doctor in the world. You can brag to me and tell me I told you so all you want! I want you to prove me wrong." I couldn't help but smile softly at him. He could be so sweet and kind. When his eyes soften and that sympathetic look takes over his face it makes me wanna melt.

Wait a minute! What in the world am I saying?! I have to focus! This is exactly what he wanted to do! He wants me to lose! That's why he's being so nice and sweet! Stay focused Chloe you can do this!

"Okay" I simply replied starring out the window, watching as the sun slowly disappear.

"Tell me something I don't know about you" Randy asked.

"I don't like fake people." I answered starring into his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll figure it out big boy" I smiled standing up before grabbing his arm. "Let's leave I'm bored."

"Okay." Randy rolled his eyes as I dragged him out of the restaurant.

XoX

"And this is the gateway you know-" Oh my god, am I bored. Hey, look it's a little ducky! Ha, I wonder if ducks are smart…. Woah, look his lips move in weird ways when he's talking! Oh shit, he stopped talking. Just pretend you know what he was talking about.

"Yeah, that's cool." I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah….cool." Randy gave me a weird look

"Let's go now. Your boring me."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Randy raised his eye brow with a smirk.

"Because I don't wanna be around you anymore!" I smiled walking to his car.

"Riiiiiight"

XoX

"Finally! You take WAY to long in the fucking bathroom!" I glared at him as he walked out of the bathroom later that night.

"Relax it wasn't even that long!"

"It was 55 minutes to LONG! No matter how many times you look at yourself in the mirror your always going to stay the same Orton!"

"Oh yeah, and how exactly would that be?" His smirk getting bigger with each word.

"UGLY!" I smiled innocently grabbing my bag and walking into the bathroom.

"Oh come on! You know I'm sexy." He followed me into the bathroom. I gave an annoyed sigh before closing the door and locking it. Let's see how flirty he can get.

"Trust me, your far from it." I slowly took my top off throwing it next to him on the counter.

"Your right, I'm better looking then that" His eye's followed my hands as I slowly slipped out of the tiny shorts I had been wearing.

"Could you undo my bra for me, please? I'd do it myself but my shoulder's hurt." I batted my eyelashes sexily as I backed up against him.

"Uh, yeah… sure." His hands gently brushed against my skin, I closed my eyes feeling a rush of electricity go through my body. His hands on my body, felt so right.

"Thanks" I whispered letting it fall to the floor as I turned around to face him. "I would let you take a shower with me, but since you just took one there's no point of showering again." I slowly slid out of my lacey panties before walking into the shower. "I guess you can leave now." I smirked turning the water on.

I quickly took my shower, I had him just where I wanted him, and if I waited to long then I knew he would notice what I was doing.

"You know, I think I left my clothes out here." I walked out of the bathroom dripping wet, his eyes locked with mine, and that's when I knew I was going to win.

"I know what your trying to do! And it's not working!" He said as his eyes roamed my body.

"That's not what your little friend thinks." A smirk playing across my face as I put on my bra and matching panties.

"Shut up" He rolled his eyes

"You know you like what you see." I sat down next to him slowly rubbing his thigh

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this." He pushed my hand away quickly

"I think your just nervous that you might lose." I smirked straddling his lap.

"I'm not going to lose" He cockily replied.

I nibbled on his ear lobe gently before softly massaging his abs. He pulled me closer to him making me bite my lip as I felt his erection against my thigh. His hands traveled up my body as I felt his lips on my neck. He got closer to my soft spot with each kiss, and I didn't know how much longer I could go before moaning or giving up.

I kissed him passionately just before his lips connected with my soft spot. His tongue slowly slid into my mouth, I wanted him so bad. My hips slowly grinded against his, and that's when I heard it. The moan. I had won.

**Okay, so I'm like REALLY REALLY SORRY!!!! I got sick AGAIN! Then I had to go to a funeral, and the next day I had to go to the doctors, then I was with my friends for the rest of the week, and earlier today I had to get an EMG, which are NOT fun! AT ALL! School starts next Monday, so updates will be EXTREMELY slow then. Sorry again! Review? Please? **


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer- I own Chloe and Niki. Everyone else owns themselves._

_6-13-05_

"You lost" My lips brushed against his ear gently.

"You moaned not me!" Randy defended himself.

"No I didn't! I heard you moan first! Just admit you lost!"

"I'm not admitting something that never happened! I know how to control my mouth unlike you!"

"Oh really?" I quickly grinded my hips against his and heard a low moan escape from his mouth.

"DAMNIT! You cheated! You caught me off guard!" Randy glared, all I could do was smirk.

"Don't be such a sore loser!" I giggled pecking his lips before jumping off the bed grabbing my cell phone from the night stand in the process.

"Niki pick up" I mumbled

"CHLOE!" A smile grew on my face as I joined in with her screaming.

"NIKI! I WON!!" I screamed loudly doing a victory dance.

"I knew you would! Now what's your prize?"

"Yesterday I stole Randy's credit card when he was asleep and booked you a flight to ! You'll be here at noon tomorrow! Were gunna have a house party!" Randy's head shot up, his eyes narrowing at me by second.

"NO WAY! I GOTTA GO PACK!" Niki screamed excitedly

"OKAY!" I giggled

"HOLY SHIT THERE'S A SPIDER" My face fell as I quickly jumped next to Randy on the bed.

"WHERE IS IT?!" No one but Niki knew my fear of spiders.

"ON THE FLOOR NEXT TO MY BED!"

"OH MY GOD! I THINK I SEE IT!"

"How can you see it?! It's at my house!" Niki responded

"Oh right…" I jumped back onto the floor away from Randy.

"I'll see you tomorrow babe"

"Okay love you Niki bye"

"Bye" I ended the call dropping the phone onto the night stand.

"Your having a house party at my place tomorrow?"

"Yeah! I wanna party with you!" I smirked sliding into the bed next to him.

"You know there's two bed's in this room for a reason."

"Yeah, but your warm." I smiled cuddling against him.

"Knock it off Chloe, the fun and games are over now."

"Who ever said there over? In my opinion, I'm just getting started big boy" It was way to fun teasing him. The best part is, I don't even think he cares.

"Oh really?" He arched his eye brow, slowly pulling me closer to him.

"Really" His lips softly brushed against my neck, I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of it. I gasped softly as I felt him begin to suck on my soft spot. The boy was driving me crazy right now.

"Paybacks a bitch" Randy smirked rolling off the bed before laying down on the other bed.

"Bastard" I mumbled cuddling up to his recently unoccupied pillows.

XoX

The sun shone brightly into the room, I groaned looking at the clock, it's only 10 a.m. why the hell am I even up?! Hmm, I wonder if Randy's up… To my luck he wasn't.

"Big boy" I straddled his hips seductively whispering in his ear.

"Mmm baby" I bit my lip to hold back a laugh.

"Stud…" I whispered in his ear.

"Baby faster…" I shrugged softly kissing him. He flipped me over, pinning me to the bed, his eyes opened as a smirk crossed over his face.

"Gotcha"

"Too bad you were faking it, I found it incredibly sexy Stud" I smirked running my hands through his hair.

"One of these days you will sleep with me." His deep voice rang through my ear. I kissed him roughly gently biting his lower lip as he pulled away.

"Let's go get breakfast" I smiled releasing his lower lip, carefully sliding out from underneath him.

XoX

"I can't wait till you meet Niki! I've been best friends with her since I was born!" I excitedly walked around the airport clutching onto Randy's arm tightly.

"Relax will you?" He rolled his eyes watching people pass by us.

"THERE SHE IS!" I screamed running up to her before jumping onto her.

"Chloe! Your gunna make me fa-" We fell onto the floor and I hugged her even tighter, I haven't seen her in forever.

"Chloe come on we still have to get stuff for the party" Randy's voice was anything but friendly.

"Damn Chlo you were right! He does have the perfect face to scare people away!" Niki squealed with excitement giving me a high five.

"Oh great she's just like you." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Be nice Randal!" I smirked slapping his ass.

"Yeah be nice and carry my bags" Niki added shoving her suitcase into his arms.

"Look I'm not your guy's servant! Carry your own damn bags" Randy growled

"What's with you grumpy?!" I rolled my eyes "Be nice to the guest!"

"Jeez, some one needs to learn some manners" Niki scrunched up her face following me to Randy's car.

I couldn't wait till tonight. Sure I invited a lot of people, and I knew Randy wasn't going to be happy at all. But at least I had Niki with me. And I could survive through anything with Niki by my side. She was my rock.

"I don't want anymore then 10 people at my house tonight. Got it?" Randy stated, I nodded my head crossing my arms.

"Stop lying to me." Randy smirked seeing my crossed arms.

"It's a party! Your suppose to lighten up! Who cares if over 50 people are coming! Besides! I already hired a maid to clean up the mess for tomorrow! All you have to do is look pretty and drink!" I giggled. Massaging his shoulders as he pulled into the drive way.

"Fine." He grumbled shutting the car off.

"Mission accomplished." I smiled looking at Niki

"You are so bad." Niki laughed linking arms with me as we skipped into the house.

XoX

"Let's play 20 questions until someone shows up." Niki spoke after the group of three sat in the kitchen after minutes of silence.

"Sure. You go first!" I smiled nudging Randy in the side.

"No." Randy shook his head getting out a shot glass.

"You my friend, need to get your head out of your ass" Niki responded

"Shut the fuck up. Last time I checked this is MY house, meaning I can kick the two of you out of here!" Randy smugly replied.

"Last time I checked you made a promise to my dad, break that and he'll break your neck. Think twice before even thinking about threatening us." I smirked watching as his face fell.

"I didn't promise anyone anything. If you think I'm afraid of your dad, you need to think again." His eyes darkening as he backed me into the counter. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"You seemed to be afraid of those spiders and snakes if you ask me." An innocent smile spreading across my face.

"Ugh guys people are here" Niki announced walking into the kitchen to find Randy and I starring deep into each others eyes.

"The drinks are behind the bar" I mumbled not breaking eye contact with him.

"Okay" Niki replied slowly walking out of the kitchen.

"You better hope not everyone shows up, because I am in no mood to deal with you all." He released me from his grip walking away. I let out a deep breath following after him.

"Stop following me." He glared grabbing a bottle of vodka before walking upstairs. For some reason, I felt depressed. What could I have done to make him this upset?

XoX

"You've had way too many Chlo!" Niki laughed watching me wobble out from behind the bar.

"Nuh uh" I giggled taking a sip from the bottle

"Here hold this." Niki bit her lip handing me a banana

"Hello?! Hello?! Is anybody there?" I glared angrily at it throwing it on the floor. "The damn fucker hung up!" I shook my head stepping onto the ground. "I'm gunna go see my friend!" I slurred rubbing my eyes walking up stairs the best I could.

"What are you doing?" Randy mumbled holding onto my waist as I fell onto his bed.

"I'm sorry! I don't want you to be mad at me!" I cried holding onto him tighter making him fall backwards onto the bed. I knew he was just as drunk as I was.

"I'm not mad at you!" Randy smiled wiping my tears away with his thumb.

"Awe…… you look so pretty…" I smiled kissing him passionately. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into my mouth. As our tongues fought for control, I slowly unbuttoned his shirt throwing it onto the floor. He looked so good right now. That smirk of his never seemed so sexier.

I moaned loudly as his lips found there way to my neck, my finger tips gently brushed up against his belt buckle, a deep groan escaped his lips as I pulled his jeans off, my hands quickly traveled up his body, stopping at his abs. I followed my hands kissing down his muscular body. My tongue glided across his perfect midsection.

His eyes closed as a low moan escaped deep from his throat, his hands played with my shirt before I felt the cold air hit my skin as he lifted it off of me. I pulled him closer to me sucking on his adams apple as he swiftly un did my bra dropping it onto the floor. I moaned feeling his hand gently massage my breast, I was beyond ready to be with him.

Suddenly the door swung open slamming against the wall in the process, causing the bottle of vodka on the dresser to fall off and smash onto the ground. Randy wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him as we both looked at the door. My mouth dropped. It was my dad.

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. They made my day. (= SO like it? Hate it? Love it? Have any ideas you want to see happen? Suggestions? Tell me in the review! I'd be glad to add them to the story! So reviews? Yes? No? **


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer- I own Chloe and Niki. Everyone else owns themselves._

_6-14-05_

"Sha-" I started but was quickly cut off.

"Don't speak. Get up and get dressed." If looks could kill I would be dead, actually that seems like a pretty good idea right now. Why am I the one that always gets caught?

"Here's a blanket" Randy drunkenly spoke wrapping a blanket around me.

"Thanks" I mumbled walking into the bathroom.

When I walked out now fully dressed, Shawn's eyes averted right towards me again. I gulped walking towards him.

"Both of you get downstairs right now." Never in my life has Shawn been this stern with me. To tell you the truth it scared me. A lot.

"This was all your idea." Randy stumbled down the stairs

"Was not" I argued back until I was suddenly pulled onto the floor by Randy, I grabbed Shawn's ankle causing him to fall down with us. I looked up onto to see the banana smooshed onto the ground. I laughed loudly causing Randy to laugh. I prayed to god that Shawn would find it funny and start laughing. Then maybe he'd figure about all of this.

Instead he grabbed me by the waist and stood me up, my laughter stopped as I saw the serious look on his face. I was in serious trouble.

"Both of you on the couch now." The cool leather brushed against my skin, and that's when I realized that everyone was gone. Including Niki. He never sent Niki home, no matter what I did.

"I don't know what's worse. The fact that I trusted you both, or the fact that I believed you could both change." Ouch, that was a low blow from the very beginning. This is going to be torture.

"I'm-"

"Don't talk, either of you. Just listen." I sighed leaning into the couch.

"I trusted you with her Randy, I thought this would be good for the both of you! Instead you let an 18 year old girl throw a house party and get drunk. And to top it off were about to sleep with her!" Shawn shook his head glaring at the both of us.

"As for you Chloe, you should know better then to do this! You told me you were going to change! Just when I thought you were taking a step forward you took two steps back! You're to young to be drinking, and I definitely don't want you sleeping with Randy. Every drop of faith and respect that I had for you just disappeared!" That was the comment that struck a nerve, the tears filled my eyes and soon the warm liquid slid down my cheek. I don't want him to be mad at me anymore.

"From now on, I don't want you staying with Randy. I want you back in San Antonio with me. I think it'll do you well. Randy, I don't want you around my daughter." Shawn finished while the tears freely flowed down my face.

"That's not fair! She's eighteen now! She can make her own decisions!" Randy huffed glaring at the older man.

"I'm sorry daddy" I stood up and hugged him tightly. I have to convince him to let me stay with Randy. What would I do with out Randy? He may not know it, but he's like my best friend now.

"Oh princess." Shawn sighed wrapping his arms around me. As I cried into his chest, I finally felt loved. I've been dreaming of this day for so long. And now it's a reality. Sure, I'm in trouble with him still, but for right now, everything seemed perfect.

"Why don't you go get some sleep okay? We'll figure everything out in the morning." He kissed my forehead before softly wiping my tears away. "I love you princess."

"I love you too daddy" A smile slowly crossing my face as I hugged him one last time. While walking upstairs, out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of Randy passed out on the couch. I smiled softly sneaking into his room. Well if he wasn't going to use his bed, I might as well take the opportunity to.

XoX

"Everyone up!" A loud voice echoed through the house, I groaned clutching my head. I shouldn't have drank last night.

"Rise and Shine princess!" Shawn cheerfully smiled pulling the curtains open. The sun shone brightly into the room.

"Just ten more minutes" I pleaded. The covers were ripped from my body, a groan escaped my lips as I rolled out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Now princess! We still have to wake up Orton!" I really hate him right now. How can any be this cheerful at, wait a minute what time is it? My head shot up to look at the clock. Oh my god, it's only 6:30 a.m. He must be insane!

"Your crazy dude!" I yelled, instantly regretting it as my head throbbed even more.

After taking a couple aspirin and getting a warm shower. I walked downstairs feeling much more awake now that I felt clean and in a new set of clothes.

"Why don't you wake him up well I go find some stuff for you guys to clean with."

"Okay" I responded. Hold up a sec. Did he just say for us to clean with?! No way in hell is Chloe Marie Michaels going to clean! That is one thing I REFUSE to do, no matter WHAT!

"Wake up big boy!" I tapped his cheek. Annoyed, I walked into the kitchen a few minutes later filling a cup with ice and cold water.

"Stud wake up NOW!" I shouted. That was my last attempt to get his lazy ass out of bed. He simply turned onto his stomach.

"Fine have it your way." I smiled dumping the water and ice onto him.

"AHHHHH!" Randy screamed falling off the couch startled. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You wouldn't wake up!"

"It's only 7 a.m. get out of my room and leave me alone!" Randy glared

"I'm not in your room!" I giggled watching him look around.

"Why aren't I in my room?!" He didn't remember anything, did he?

"You don't remember last night?"

"No!" He rubbed the back of his neck standing up slowly.

"Well, let me re-cap for you. I went up to your room because I didn't want you to be mad at me, we almost slept together, but my dad caught us. He apparently came to check up on us" He avoided eye contact with me as he pushed past me walking upstairs. A sigh slipped from in-between my lips.

"Here you guys go! I want the whole house spotless by the time I get back! Got it?" Randy and I both nodded.

"I'll be back in three hours."

"THREE HOURS?!" Randy glared "THAT'S NOT ENOUGH TIME!"

"You'll find a way." Shawn replied walking out of the house.

"This is all your fault! I should have never let you talk me into having that party!" Randy groaned picking up all the cups from the living room.

"Why don't you stop playing the blame game and actually do some manual labor instead of taking the easy way out!" I yelled from kitchen, I really hate his bitchy attitude right now!

"This is my house so I can do the easy stuff! You're the trouble maker you do the hard stuff." I didn't need to be in the same room with him to know he was boasting that arrogant smirk of his.

"This is your house and I'm the guest so I shouldn't have to clean at all!" I glared at him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oops you missed a spot" Randy smirked dropping a piece of pizza onto the floor that I had just spent an hour mopping.

"Yeah your right I did!" I smirked brushing the dirty mop against his face. "Now go make your self useful and clean up the pizza mess, while your at, you can finish cleaning the rest of the house while I go tan by the pool."

"I don't think so." He clenched his jaw balling his hands into fists.

"My dads on speed-dial, with just a click of a button I can call him and tell him you've been hitting me"

"That's a lie" His eyes narrowed at me.

"Yeah, but there's no way in hell that he'll believe you over me."

"Are you threatening me?" He raised an eye brow.

"You bet." I smiled proudly

"I'm not intimidated by you"

"We'll see about that" I rubbed my body roughly against him as I passed him walking out of the kitchen. "Oh by the way… you'll need these big boy" I flung the yellow gloves I had been wearing at me. My hip's swaying as I walked out outside to the pool.

XoX

"Great work guys, it actually looks pretty good in here." Shawn smiled with a nod of his head.

"It would have been a lot easier if Chlo-" I rolled my eyes slamming my elbow into his side.

"If Chloe what?" Shawn asked curiously

"If Chloe would have swept the floor upstairs." Randy replied

"Ah, well Chloe, I think its time we go now."

"I'm not leaving." What could I say to make him let me stay…

"Chloe, I don't want you staying with Randy any more, and I'm sure he doesn't want you staying with him anymore."

"Shawn, really, I promise nothing is going to happen again. It was only one time, I really don't mind if she stays with me."

"Daddy please! I'll do anything! I'll get a job and apply for college!" I pleaded puffing out my lower lip, watching as he thought. But I knew I'd have to do better then that.

"I'll go to therapy!" I blurted out before clamping down on my lower lip.

He sighed heavily putting his head down. My heart skipped a beat as I knew he was going to say his answer.

**Haha, I think this is the longest chapter yet! (= Anyways, thanks to everyone for the reviews! You guys make my day! So, good? Bad?? Love it? Hate it? Want to see something happen in the story? Just tell me, I'll add it to the story! Reviews? Yes? No? **


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer- I own Chloe and Niki. Everyone else owns themselves._

_6-14-05_

"Well, I guess this is good bye" I sighed kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm gunna miss you being around here."

"Oh don't be so dramatic! It's for your own good!" Shawn shouted walking into the hall way "Now come on princess, let's get going."

"Okay" I slowly made my way outside getting into the drivers side of the car.

"You know I'm doing this because I love you, right?"

"Yeah, dad, I do." A sigh exited my mouth as I started driving down the street.

XoX

"This is it princess" I rolled my eyes parking the car.

"We don't wanna be late so I suggest you run" Shawn stated running ahead of me. I groaned looking down at my high heeled shoes.

"Fine"I huffed, running towards him.

"Here we are, Gate G18" Shawn said out loud

"Woo" I sarcastically responded.

"Hey, now, don't be such a grump." Shawn shook his head picking up his carry on. "There boarding now princess"

"Okay daddy, I love you." I hugged him tightly

"Stay safe Chloe" He kissed my cheek letting me go. I watched him board the plane, the excited smile never leaving my face.

XoX

"Your alive still!" Randy smirked greeting me at the door.

"I don't know why you guys wanted me to drive on the free way!" I rolled my eyes

"Never mind that, guess who I found" A serious tone in his voice.

"Who?" I questioned raising an eye brow

"ME!" Niki screamed hugging me tightly.

"Hi Niki" I smiled hugging her tighter.

"Well, you two can hang out here, I have to go to the gym. Later" Both Niki and I watched as he picked his bag up from the floor.

"Well, at least the two nerds are gone." I shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah, let's go shopping." I grabbed my car keys walking out of the house as Niki trailed behind me.

"With what money?" Niki laughed getting into the passengers seat.

"Jason sent me a new credit card the other day…"

"Chloe! You're like on probation practically! Randy told us to stay here and your dad said if anything else happened you have to go back to Texas!"

"Relax Niki! Nothings going to happen! We'll be back before it get's dark." Great, now Niki was watching out for me too.

"Fine" Niki finally agreed. I smirked backing out of the drive way.

XoX

"Where've you guys been?! I've been trying to call you for over five hours! I thought something happened to you both! I told you guys to stay here! I'm the adult, you guys have to listen!" Randy rambled as we walked into the house at around 11 that night.

"We just went to the mall to go shopping! Then we were hungry so we went some where to get something to eat, we got lost on our way back so we had to stop and ask for directions, and now were back home!" I explained with a tiny smile

"And we brought you food!" Niki smiled brightly holding up the bag

"Plus, We brought you a surprise!" I added hiding the bag behind my back.

"My good sir, behold a brand spanken new life size cut out of the one and only Leonardo Dicaprio!" Niki excitedly stood it up wrapping her arm around his cardboard shoulders.

"Thanks, that's just what every guy wants." Randy rolled his eyes grabbing the food from my hands.

"Okay, well Niki and I are going to bed. Night studly!" I smiled kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Night"

XoX

"Niki be quiet! We don't want him to wake up!" I bit my lip to keep from laughing as Niki danced into Randy's room late in to the night.

"Oww! Fuck! I think I stubbed my toe!" Niki exclaimed in a whisper.

"Hand me the whip cream!" I laughed quietly taking the bottle from her.

"Quick get his nipples!" Niki whispered out loud.

"Stop making me laugh!" I quietly told her spraying the whip cream on his nipples before putting it on his neck.

"Give me that you hoe!" Niki rolled her eyes grabbing the bottle from my hands spraying it onto his abs before putting a line of whipcream around the waist band of his boxers.

"Here let me see that tramp!" I glared playfully, grabbing the bottle from her hand. I sprayed the cream into one of his hands as Niki tickled his face with a feather. We both laughed seeing him smash the cream onto his face.

" go get my camera!" I laughed falling against his dresser.

"Okay" Niki laughed walking out of the room.

"What the fuck!!" Randy yelled wiping the whip cream off his face.

"Sorry big boy! But we were bored and couldn't fall asleep!" I laughed as he looked down at his body.

"Great now how the fuck am I suppose to get this off?!" He grumbled with a glare of his eyes.

"I've got an idea" I smirked straddling his waist.

"I don't think so C-" I cut him off kissing his lips softly.

"Stud! Relax!" I smiled softly sucking the whip cream off his neck.

"Chloe, come on, stop it." I kissed down his chest carefully licking the whip cream off his nipples. A deep moan passed through his lips. My lips brushed up against his abs as I gently sucked the whip cream from each one. I smirked licking the line of whipcream away from his boxers before sucking softly on his skin.

He pulled me onto him roughly, I moaned feeling his erection on my thigh.

"Let's have a sleep over" Randy smirked kissing my neck.

"Great idea stud! I'll go get the pop corn!" I tried getting off of him but was quickly flipped over and pinned underneath him.

"Enough of the teasing Chloe" He smirked, removing my shirt slowly. I closed my eyes feeling my bra slowly coming off.

A loud slam awoke Randy. He groaned he had been having a great dream and some one woke him up. Who ever woke him up was going to pay for it.

"Nice going smart one! You broke then fuckin door!" Randy over heard the conversation between Chloe and Niki

"It's your own fault your fat ass can't fit through the door you elephant! Lose some weight hoe!"

"At least I'm not as big as your whore of mom! Then again, everything is BIGGER in Texas! Now isn't it?" Niki smirked crossing her arms over her chest.

"At least my mom doesn't have a beard!"

"My mom does NOT have a beard! You take that back you lying slut!"

"Oops no sorry! I gotta stick up for my HUGE mother!" I smirked flipping a pancake.

"Come on just give me a pancake!" Niki whined

"Nope sorry I cant! Your ass already broke the front door!" I laughed

"Please! I'm hungry!" Niki pouted

"Not until Randy gets up!"

"I'm up" Randy smirked walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Studly!" I smiled placing a plate in front of him. He grabbed me by the waist pulling me closer to him before pressing his lips against mine. I moaned softly running my hands through his hair as his tongue caressed mine.

"HOT DAMN!" Niki yelled shaking her head.

"Tonight, your mine." He whispered huskily into my ear. I winked at him, sitting next to Niki.

"I have a feeling I'mma need ear plugs tonight…."

**Reviews? Yes? No? Love it? Hate it? Just cant stand me making you wait for the best part? Tell me what you wanna see happen! I'll put it in the story! Really I will! **


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer- I own Chloe and Niki. Everyone else owns themselves._

_6-14-05_

"Are you nervous…?" Niki whispered leaning across the table later that night.

"No Niki." I rolled my eyes

"Are you sure….?"

"I'm positive Niki!"

"Okay, okay! Chill! I was just asking! So when do you start therapy?" She changed the subject crossing her legs on the chairs.

"Please! I'm not going to therapy! I just told my dad that so he'd let me stay here with Randy!" I smirked taking a drink from my water.

"Chloe! You just can't lie like that!" Niki scolded me.

"He'll never know Niki! Just, trust me on this okay? I know what I'm doing!" I jumped down the from counter top skipping into the hall.

"I'm sorry Chloe, but I have to agree with Shawn on this one. I think it'd help you out a lot!"

"Your suppose to be on my side Niki!" I stared at her in shock.

"Well I agree with Shawn, so get over it." Niki walked upstairs as I watched her from the hall

"Night Chloe" I mumbled a good night walking into the living room.

"Hey big boy!" I smiled straddling his waist as he layed across the couch.

"Hi" Randy replied, his eyes closed.

"Be upstairs in five minutes" I whispered in his ear before nibbling gently on his soft spot.

"No." I held onto him tightly as he stood up, his lips brushing onto mine as he walked upstairs. I deepened the kiss parting his lips with my tongue. A low moan escaped his mouth as I sucked on his tongue. He walked into his room, closing the door with his foot.

I tightened my grip on him as he lowered us onto the bed. He broke the kiss, slowly kissing down my neck, sucking lightly on my soft spot. I moaned softly, quickly un-buttoning his shirt before throwing it onto the floor. My fingertips lightly brushed across his abs, he breathed in deeply as I kissed his neck roughly. Chill's shot up my spine as he slowly took my top off. I kissed him passionately watching as my bra hit the floor.

A smirk crossed his face as he began kissing down to my chest. I moaned softly feeling him massage my breasts. He was driving me crazy. I ran my hands through his hair feeling him kiss down to my navel. A deep moan came from his mouth as I pulled him closer to me. I carefully removed his belt, slowly pulling down his jeans, watching as they fell to the floor. His erection pressed up against my inner thigh, I moaned loudly holding onto to him tighter.

He quickly pulled my jeans off, sliding my thong off with them. I pulled his boxers off quickly kissing him hungrily.

"Randy…" I moaned loudly feeling him slowly enter me.

A loud moan escaped his lips as I moved my hips causing him to go deeper inside me. He slowly began moving in and out, I buried my face in his neck, biting it softly as he began going faster. I met his every thrust until I felt every muscle in my body contract around him. He came right after me collapsing gently on top of me, still inside of me.

"That was amazing…." I breathed out trying to catch my breath. He nodded in response pulling out of me before laying beside me. I smirked running my hands up an down his chest before climbing on top of him.

"Round two big boy, this time, I'm on top."

XoX

"Shawn called, he wants to know why you didn't go to therapy this morning." Niki scowled handing me my cell phone as I walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Oh chill out Niki, I'll just say my car was getting fixed." I shrugged grabbing an apple from the fridge.

"No Chloe! You stayed up all night fucking that guy just so you could, when you should have been following your plan and listening to your dad!" Niki glared, I hated it when she got into her 'mother' mode.

"Niki stop trying to act like mother, we all know how it worked out when she acted like this towards me!"

"You know what Chloe? You need to stop being so god damn full of yourself all the time. Call me back when you're grown up, not an immature slut" I looked at her dumbfounded as she walked out of the house slamming the front door in the process. Did my best friend really just walk out on me….??

"Maybe we should start going back on the road soon……" Randy walked into the kitchen a couple minutes later.

"Fine with me." I mumbled slumping into my seat lower.

"Relax, you'll make new friends, besides over time friends become just as useless as family members" My eyes averted to his as I studied his face to find the answer of his sentence.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Randy questioned after a moment of silence.

"Sure" He helped me off the floor grabbing my hand as we exited the house, a sad sigh escaping my lips in the process.

XoX

Later that day-

"Well, I think that's the last bag…. Ready to leave now?" Randy raised an eye brow

"I guess." I smiled softly with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Okay then, let's get going. We wouldn't wanna be late, your dad would kill me." I nodded in agreement relaxing into the seat.

"Randy you just missed the turn!" I narrowed my eyes at him as we drove onto the exit I never wanted to go on. That bastard was setting me up! He's bringing me to therapy!

"I'll be in the waiting room, when your hour's up we'll leave and catch our flight, okay?" Randy smiled innocently, dragging me into the building after parking the car.

"Your dead Orton." I glared as my therapist greeted me in the waiting room.

"Hi Chloe, my names Sarah, and I'm going to be your therapist." She smiled brightly leading me to her office.

"We'll start off with some simple questions first. How old were you when your father left you?" I smirked imagining all the ways she could be killed right now.

"Why do you wanna know?" I crossed my arms over my chest staring at her intently.

"Look, I'm just here to talk to you. I'm only trying to help, it'll make you feel better if you talk about this stuff."

"The only thing that's going to make me better is if my father wouldn't have left me."

"Now we're getting somewhere." Sarah replied writing something down on a sheet of paper. "Why don't you tell me how it felt when you found out he was leaving."

"Hurt, scared, disappointed, abandoned" I trailed off expressing everything I felt.

XoX

"Need another tissue?" Randy offered holding up a box of tissues.

I nodded taking three from the box wiping my eyes. It's been three hours since we started driving to get to the RAW house show, and I've been crying the whole time from therapy. Maybe going there is a good thing after all.

"I know this isn't a good time to ask, but do you think we could well, uh, maybe you know think about being official…?" Randy stumbled on his words making it harder to understand.

"Official…?"

"You know, like you being my girlfriend……"

**Reviews! Please? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Want to see something happen? Add it in the review I'll add it to the story! (= Anyways thanks for the reviews so far! **


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer-I own Chloe and Niki!_

_6-15-05 _

"I……. uhm" I was speechless as I tried to say yes. His face fell as I kept silent for a few minutes.

"Never mind, I knew it was a dumb idea."

"No!" I shook my head his eyes softened, I felt like an idiot.

"No! I mean, no it wasn't a dumb idea!" I bit my lip laughing softly

"Look I get it, you don't want me as your boyfriend and I should have never asked you in the first place. Just forget about it."

"Yes." I smiled brightly

"Well jeez! You could of just told me no in the very beginning instead of making me think I had a chance" Randy rolled his eyes gripping the steering wheel tighter as he turned into the parking lot.

"Would you let me talk for once?!" I yelled with a smile.

"Fine." Randy replied shutting the car off after parking.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend." I smiled kissing him passionately

"Oh…………" Randy blushed "That's what you were trying to tell me……"

"Yeah, come on big boy, lets go see my dad before he flips out." I smiled excitedly jumping out of the car.

"Relax we're early anyways." Randy smirked gently pushing me up against the car.

I matched his smirk pulling him into me kissing him roughly against the lips. His tongue slid into my mouth caressing my tongue softly.

"Ahem!" Randy pulled away quickly, gulping as he looked at Shawn and Hunter.

"Do you mind? I wanna talk to my daughter in private." Randy nodded kissing my cheek gently, he picked his bag walking inside the arena slowly.

"I thought I told you I don't want you being with him Chloe!" Shawn scolded

"He's nothing but trouble!" Hunter added

"Daddy, Hunter. He's not like that! I know him!"

"He's just trying to sleep with you princess! Then when he's done that he'll leave you!"Shawn spoke quietly as we walked into the arena.

"He just asked me to be his girlfriend, and I've already slept with him, more then four times." I smirked waving to them as I walked to Randy's locker room.

"Chloe Marie get back here! Were not done with this conversation!" Shawn pushed me into his locker room as Hunter followed before shutting the door and locking it.

"He's just trying to trick you Chloe! He knows your young and naïve!" Hunter sat across from me on the couch next to Shawn.

"Look, you guys can think whatever you want about him! But I like him! A lot! And I know he would never hurt me!" I glared standing up making my way to the door.

"Fine! Just remember, when he leaves you don't come crying back to us because we won't help you!" Shawn shouted as I left the locker room quickly.

"Hey Chloe!" Randy smiled grabbing my hand pulling me against him. I smiled wrapping my arms around him.

"Chloe this is John, John this is Chloe, my girlfriend" Randy smiled introducing us to each other.

"Oh my god I know you!" I shouted loudly causing everyone backstage to look at us.

"I get that a lot" John smirked at Randy

"You're the-"

"Champion, best wrestler alive, sexy as hell?" He winked causing me to frown.

"No! The guy who helped carry my bags inside the hotel!" I rolled my eyes "Men…."

"She got you Cena" Randy laughed holding onto my waist.

"Shut it Orton." John rolled his eyes

"John, Chloe" Hunter nodded walking past us.

"Hey Hunter" Randy smiled

"Not now kid" Hunter glared walking to the gorilla.

"Weird, he usually always talks to me!" Randy raised an eye brow looking down at me.

"They don't want you with me, I'm surprised he even said hi to me." I shrugged looking into his eyes.

"They'll get over it." Randy tightened his grip on my waist as Shawn walked past us going over to Hunter.

"Well, I'll talk to you later man. Call me if you have any problems with this one" John slapped the back of Randy's head.

"Okay" I smiled giving him a hug goodbye

"Later" Randy spoke softly, watching as he was stopped by Shawn and Hunter. "Come on, let's go back to my locker room."

"Alright" I smiled happily grabbing his hand as we walked side by side.

XoX

Later that night-

"I'm tired" I mumbled against Randy's chest as we lay on the bed at the hotel.

"Go to sleep then" Randy smiled pecking my lips before shutting the lights off.

I cuddled up against him, loving the feeling of his body heat. My eyes closed as I drifted off to sleep.

My eyes opened quickly as I looked around the hotel room, I felt beside me only to feel cool sheets. I groaned looking at the clock. It was 3 a.m. where could he have gone? I yawned quietly before hearing to voices coming from outside the door. My curiosity got the best of me as I sat down by the door, putting my ear against the cool wood.

"All I'm saying is think about it! She's only 18 man! You know how unstable teenagers are?! You shouldn't even be talking to her let alone fucking her! Your just digging a hole for yourself Orton, and it's not gunna be pretty."

"Cut the shit John, I know Hunter and Shawn put you up to this! Who cares if she's unstable?! So are half of the woman in the whole world! Besides I like her, a lot. I'm not just messing around with her. So go tell Shawn and Hunter that they can go fuck themselves because I'm not leaving her."

"Fine" John sighed.

I jumped up as the door quietly opened.

"Eavesdropper" Randy smiled picking me up before gently putting me next to him on the bed.

"I was curious……" I smiled innocently

"I believe you" Randy smiled kissing my lips softly before pulling me closer to him.

"Good night baby" His hot breath tickled my ear as I smiled dreamily, falling asleep with ease.

XoX

"Randal wake up!" I groaned shaking him heavily as the clock changed to 8, I couldn't even believe I was up this early. But I was, and I was bored out of my mind.

"Fine, I'm going to go take a shower, maybe, just maybe the door will be unlocked."

I jumped off the bed walking into the bathroom, I started the water before slowly getting undressed. The warm water relaxed my body, I smiled softly hearing the door creek open slowly.

"Hey big boy" I smiled once his arms wrapped around my body.

"Hey" He smiled kissing my neck softly.

"Randy stop it, we have to leave in an hour for the airport." I giggled turning around to face him.

"Come on it'll be quick I swear!" His eyes pleaded with mine. I smirked shaking my head no.

"Fine." He groaned with a pout.

XoX

"Do you think were gunna make it as a couple….?" I asked out loud once we were on the plane.

"I think if we both try our hardest then we can" Randy replied "No matter what happens I'm going to be here for you, I'll stand by you through thick and thin. From now on, my world's gunna revolve around you."

I smiled brightly kissing him passionately. For once, everything felt right in my life. Even if my dad was ignoring me.

**Love it? Hate it? Review's? Please? And thanks to all of the lovely reviewers for the last chapter. You guys make my day. (= And as always, want to see anything happen? Just tell me in the review! I'll add it to the story!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer-I own Chloe and Niki!_

_9-15-05 _

It's been three months since I've been official with Randy. He's been perfect so far. Almost too perfect. But I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. So far, he's kept his promise. Shawn still hasn't talked to me since that day, Hunter talks to me though. I stopped going to therapy a couple weeks ago. I finally feel closure from the past, even if my mom kept me away from my dad. I feel better about everything that happened.

"Chloe, are you ready?" Randy asked walking downstairs. I was so nervous, today, I was going to meet his parents.

"Yeah." I smiled leaning on my tippy toes kissing his lips softly.

"Good then lets go." He linked his arm with mine and began walking outside. A smile crossed my face as I leaned into him smelling his cologne.

"Your such a weirdo" Randy laughed kissing my forehead.

"Thanks" I playfully rolled my eyes.

We drove in silence as my nerves took over my whole body. I bit my lip watching as we pulled into the driveway.

"Do I have to….." I mumbled looking up at Randy with a pout.

"Baby, there gunna love you! Besides, they've been wanting to meet you for a long time!"

"Fine" I sighed in defeat.

He helped me out of the car, I slowly walked to the front door with him, my grip tightening around his arm as he knocked on the door.

"Relax babe" His words comforted me as his parents suddenly opened the door.

"She's so gorgeous Randal!" An older woman hugged me tightly, I smiled hugging her back.

"Chloe, this is my mom Elaine, Mom this is Chloe." Randy chuckled walking inside with his dad before closing the front door.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! Randy's told me a lot about you!" Elaine smiled warmly at me as she released me from the hug.

An older man hugged me firmly before letting me go a couple of seconds later.

"This is my dad Bob, Dad, this is Chloe" Randy smiled proudly

"It's very nice to meet you both" I smiled politely standing next to Randy.

"Dinner's already on the table everyone! Let's go eat!" Randy grabbed my hand bringing me over to the table in the dinning room.

Dinner went perfect, I felt more comfortable with them then my own family. His parents were so sweet, they cared about their son so much.

"Your awfully quite." Randy noticed my silence as we sat on his bed watching a movie.

"I'm just thinking, that's all." I shrugged cuddling up to him. A heavy sigh escaped my lips as my phone began to ring. I answered it with a groan.

"Hello, is this Ms. Chloe Michaels?"

"Yes…" I stated obviously confused.

"This is Dr. Benson from the San Antonio hospital, your mother was in a very serious car accident. You were on her emergency contact list."

"T." I choked out dropping the phone on the bed as everything around seemed to not matter. I rolled off the bed packing a bag full of clothes, this couldn't be happening. What if she's going to die…? It got harder and harder to breathe as I tried my hardest to not burst out in tears. So many negative thoughts were running through my head.

"Chloe!!" Randy shouted. I averted my eyes to him, and that's when I lost it. I let the tears fall freely from my eyes, soon he engulfed me in a hug.

"Baby who was on the phone?" His voice was full of concern and worry.

"It was my mom…. She was in a car accident, what if she's going to die?" I nearly choked on my words.

"She's not going to die Chloe, were gunna go to San Antonio so you can be with her okay? Everything is going to be fine." I nodded my head clinging onto him for support. Right now, all I wanted was to be by her side.

XoX

The next day-

Everything seemed to go so slow, every flight we took got delayed, it's almost as if no one wanted me to go. Maybe she was fine, that's it, maybe she's already out of the hospital. I prayed that would be the case as Randy drove closer to the Hospital. Maybe I was just living one big nightmare…..

"Were here Chloe" Randy whispered grabbing my hand, his soft lips kissed it gently before he helped me out of the car. I walked side by side next to him, I starred off into space as Randy talked to the receptionist.

"What floor is she on?" My voice barely above a whisper.

"She's on floor 6, room 435." He kissed my forehead softly as we stepped onto the elevator.

My heart raced faster and faster as we got closer to the floor. When the doors opened, I froze as I read the sign. ICU. Tears fell from my eyes, Randy sighed, wiping them away slowly with the pads of his thumb.

"Everything's going to be okay"

"I know" I whispered slowly grabbing his hand as we began walking towards her room.

"I'm sorry, but only immediate family is allowed in the back." A middle aged doctor stopped us in front of the door.

I turned to look at Randy, a frown on my face.

"It'll be okay, I'll be in the waiting room alright?" I nodded in response, slowly opening the door to the hospital room.

"Hey Chlo, you made it" Jason smiled warmly at me. I smiled softly hugging him tightly.

"How's she doing?" I whispered still holding onto him.

"I'm not gunna lie to you Chloe, she's not doing to well…. She was on her way home from work when she got hit by another car. The driver was pronounced dead at the scene but the passenger died earlier this morning. She needs a blood transfusion but they don't have her blood type…." Jason informed me quietly.

"I really miss you guys dad" I whispered wiping away more tears while tightening my grip on him.

"I know baby girl, we miss you too. There's not a day that goes by where we don't think or talk about you." Jason sighed kissing my head.

"I'll donate blood to her, I know I hate needles, but if its what she needs then I'll give it to her." I whispered slowly letting go of Jason.

"I'll go get the doctor okay?" I nodded kissing his cheek as he made his way out the door.

"Hey princess….." I quickly spun around only to come face to face with my dad.

"Hey....." I spoke softly staring at my hands awkwardly.

"I guess I really haven't spoken to you in awhile huh?"

"Not really" I replied biting my lip.

"I'm sorry for everything, really, I should have just trusted you, after all, you are an adult now." Shawn sighed giving me a tight hug.

"Could Randy and I stay with you tonight daddy?" I sniffled looking up at him

"Of course princess" Shawn smiled happily until the doctor walked back in the room.

"Chloe, I'm going to need to see you for a few minutes."

"Okay" I responded walking slowly over to her.

"Well, were going to run a few simple blood tests real quick, if everything looks okay we'll start the transfusion." She smiled gratefully towards me as she lead me into a small room. "Just have a seat on the bed please."

XoX

I wonder if she can hear me…. Jason told me I should talk to her, but I don't what to say to her. I haven't talked to her since I left with my dad. I'm sure she hates me, no matter what Jason and Shawn tell me. I was so ungrateful towards her, and now it's all coming back to haunt me.

It's taking longer then I thought it would for the blood tests, maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Besides, she looks so peaceful right now, well except for the tube sticking down her throat, but other then that, she looks at peace. Maybe Jason's right, maybe I should talk to her...

"Uh Chloe, may I see you outside for a minute?" I nodded, walking slowly outside, the door closed softly behind me.

"Chloe, how old are you?" The doctor raised an eye brow.

"18, why?" I gave her a questioning look.

"Well, Chloe, your two months pregnant…"

**Love it? Hate it? Review? Please? For me? Thank you to everyone for all the reviews I received for last chapter! (= Have something you wanna see happen? Add it to the review! I'll add it to the story! **


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer-I own Chloe and Niki!_

_9-15-05_

I should have seen this coming…. How could I have been this stupid? Wait, don't answer that….. How am I ever going to tell him? Maybe I shouldn't tell him at all….. that wouldn't work, I mean eventually he's gunna wonder why I'm the size of a boat. Oh god, I don't wanna get fat! Hmm, abortion? No! I could never do that. Adoption….? Eh…… I don't think I could handle that. I don't know why I'm getting worried, I'm sure he'll be happy!

"You okay baby?" Randy asked walking back into my room.

"Yeah" Just thinking about having your baby that's all. I should just tell him. There's no harm in telling him right? Okay wrong, I'm too scared to do that.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm just thinking that's all." I shrugged laying back on my bed staring at the ceiling in the process.

"Your acting different." Randy sighed laying down beside me wrapping his arms me tightly.

"My mom's in the hospital dying Orton, how do you want me to act?" I whispered rolling into his chest.

"Everything's going to be okay baby." I nodded wanting so bad to believe him, but I couldn't.

"Nikis coming over soon, I'm sure that'll make you feel better."

"Nothings going to make me feel better right now Randy." I shook my head closing my eyes. I didn't know what I was more upset about… the fact that I was pregnant, or that my mom was dying even more with every hour that passed.

"I'm just trying to help." Randy sighed sitting up, I frowned pulling him back down towards me.

"Don't leave. Please? I'm sorry, I just have more then my mom on my mind okay?" I sighed cuddling against him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He smiled lightly kissing my head.

"I will later, don't worry about it." I smiled kissing him softly until the door slammed open revealing Niki.

"I'm so sorry Chloe!" Niki frowned jumping onto my bed hugging me tightly.

"It's okay Niki. I'm sorry too… about everything." Randy sighed climbing off the bed.

"I'll be downstairs." Niki and I watched as he closed the door quietly behind him.

"What's wrong with him?" Niki asked with a raised eye brow

"Nothing." I sent her a fake smile.

"Okay, well, you look tired, why don't you take a nap?" Niki smiled back jumping off the bed.

"Alright, later Niki." I sighed pulling the covers over my head as she turned the lights off.

XoX

I smiled opening my eyes slowly feeling Randy's arms tightly wrapped around my waist. I looked at the clock and groaned as I read the time. 8:00 a.m, I had slept all through out the night. A frown spread across my face as I felt sick to my stomach. I jumped up from the bed running to the bathroom just in time to throw up.

Randy walked into the bathroom sighing as he held my hair back.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked rubbing my stomach as I relaxed against him.

"I'm probably just getting sick that's all." I lied right through my teeth as he nodded.

"Okay, well maybe we should just stay here for the day, Jason said she made an improvement last night. The doctors expect her to wake up soon." Randy smiled kissing my temple.

"That's great!" I beamed, happily brushing my teeth.

"Yeah, looks like your feeling better already." Randy smirked kissing my neck after I was done in the bathroom.

"I guess I am." I smiled with a shrug of my shoulders.

XoX

"Tomorrow we have to get there first thing in the morning Daddy! I don't wanna miss her waking up!" I smiled excitedly dropping my purse onto the floor in the living room.

"Shawn, are you ready to leave now? We have to pick Cheyenne and Cameron up from my moms house still." Rebecca smiled softly walking downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Shawn smiled kissing my forehead. "I'll see you later okay pirncess??"

"Okay bye" I waved watching as they drove away from the house.

"Chloe what the fuck are these…??" Randy asked a confused look plastered on his face as he held up three pamphlets about pregnancy.

My heart nearly stopped as he dropped them to the floor.

"Oh god, don't tell me your pregnant." His face fell as I could only nod to confirm it.

"Chloe you can't be! Your dad will kill me! Fuck, I'm not ready for a baby! I'm only 25! I'm about to get the biggest push in my career and then this happens?! How the fuck did this even happen?!" Randy yelled running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Randy! But how do you think I feel?! I'm only 18! I have my whole life a head of me! And I think we all know how it happened! I guess we weren't as careful as we thought we were!" I spoke softly as tears fell from my eyes.

"I don't want a baby Chloe! Don't you understand that?" Randy shouted causing me to back away from him.

"You have a choice, it's either me or the baby…" Randy whispered staring at the floor.

"You want me to get an abortion…..?" The tears began to fall freely as I stared at him in shock.

"That's exactly what I mean. It's either get rid of me, or get rid of the baby." I shook my head, my hands falling to my stomach.

"Then you can leave, I'm not killing our baby just because you don't have the balls to grow up and take responsibility." I closed my eyes tightly as he brushed past me, his shoes slamming against the stairs as he made his way to the top.

"This can't be happening" I whispered staring outside the window, watching as Randy threw his bags into the back of his car, the rain slid slowly down the window as the sky began to get darker. How could my life go from perfect to a living hell in less than 48 hours?

"Chloe were back!" Niki shouted loudly through the house.

For the past 30 minutes I've been sitting on the couch staring at the pictures on the wall, thinking of how bad my life sucks right now.

"Hi Chloe!" Cameron smiled running past the couch.

"Princess what's wrong?" Shawn asked sitting down next to me on the couch. I shrugged, not bothering to wipe the tears away from my eyes.

"Chloe just tell us!" Niki pleaded sitting in front of me as Rebecca sat on the other side of me.

"Randy broke up with me…" I whispered softly holding my gaze to the floor.

"What!? Why?! I thought you guys were so happy right now!" Niki yelled narrowing her eyes towards the door.

"Why'd you guys break up princess?" Shawn asked curiously wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Because….." I cried harder thinking about having to raise a baby all by myself.

"Because why sweetie?" Rebecca sighed rubbing my back

"Daddy please don't hate me!" I cried harder looking into his eyes

"I'm not gunna hate you princess! Just tell me why he broke up with you!"

"I'm pregnant daddy…."

**DON'T HATE ME OR KILL ME! PLEASE?! Love it?! Hate it?! Review?! Please?! **


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer-I own Chloe and Niki!_

_9-15-05_

"Oh princess…." Shawn sighed hugging me tightly.

"Chloe I warned you! I knew this was going to happen!" Niki annoyingly sighed putting her head in her hands.

I ignored her hugging Shawn back tightly as Rebecca rubbed my back.

"Everything's going to be okay princess" Shawn whispered in my ear, sighing softly as Niki yet again began to talk.

"I can't see I couldn't see this coming though. You too were all over each other all the time! I'm surprised it took this long for it too happen!" Niki glared as I kicked her hard in the shin.

"Shut up Niki! I don't need this right now! He made me choose between our baby and him! Do you have any idea how it feels to be put through that?!" I yelled at her standing up, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry okay? But it's just, let's face it Chlo, you haven't exactly been an angel while staying with him… if anything this is your fault for even starting something with him! You're the one who came onto him and you're the one who wanted to sleep with him!"

"At least I have enough balls to step up and take responsibility for something! He's the one who lied to me! He told me he'd be with me no matter what! He wanted me to get an abortion Niki! I'm not killing an innocent baby just because he doesn't wanna deal with a kid on top of everything else that's going on in his life!"

"Look, you both have been pretty stupid so far, so I'm staying neutral in this. Okay? In the past couple of months Randy and me have become friends and you and I are friends, so I'm not taking sides! You both need to grow up in my opinion!" Niki shook her head grabbing her bags from the floor.

"Just leave Niki! You've known him for only three months! You've known me for 18 fucking years! You should be agreeing with me right now!" I glared at her, watching intently as she left the house.

Great, I've lost my best friend, and my boyfriend all in the same hour. Life officially sucks.

"Chloe, Jason's on the phone.." Shawn smiled sadly handing me the phone. I sucked in a deep breath grabbing the phone slowly from his hands.

"Chloe, your mom's awake now! She's asking for you!" Jason told me excitedly, I couldn't help but let a bright smile cross over my face she woke up early… Right now, that's all I care about.

"Okay, I'll be down there as soon as I can!" I giggled hanging up the phone placing it on the counter before grabbing my car keys. "My mom's up now, I'm gunna go and see her…."

"Be careful princess! Tell her I said I'll stop by and visit her tomorrow." Shawn smiled watching me leave the house quickly.

XoX

"You have no idea how good it is to see you again!" I smiled brightly hugging my mom

"I've missed you sweetie" My mom smiled kissing my cheek.

"I missed you too…" I smiled sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

"Jason told me you've been coming every day to see me, that means a lot to me Chloe."

"As soon as I heard what happened I left St. Louis as fast as I could." I smiled softly at her

"What were you doing in St. Louis?" She curiously asked raising an eye brow

"Well, I was living with one of Shawn's friends from work for a while, we were dating, but he broke up with me today…" A sadden look took over my face as I thought about it.

"Why did you guy's break up?"

"Well….. you guys are gunna be grandparents…" I replied staring at the wall until I heard her laugh slightly.

"Oh Chloe, everything will be okay I promise you! You have Jason, Shawn, Rebecca and me! No matter what happens you and the baby will always have a place to stay with us."

"Right" Jason smiled taking my mom's hand in his.

"Thanks guys" I sighed some what happily. "I think I might wanna stay with Shawn for a while though, I guess he isn't so bad after all."

"About that, I'm really sorry about that Chloe, It was wrong of me to keep him away from you, If I could go back to change it I would…" She smiled sadly looking at me seriously.

"I know mom, I know." I smiled kissing her cheek as I stood up. "I'm gunna go get something to drink, do you two need anything?" I asked stretching out my arms

"Nope" They both responded, I nodded with a giggle walking out of the room.

"Oh! Hi Chloe!" The doctor from the other night smiled at me brightly as we bumped into each other.

"Hey" I smiled softly

"Did you find a doctor yet?" She asked fixing the papers in her hand.

"No, actually I didn't." I sighed running a hand through my hair "I've been really busy lately"

"Well, why don't I make an appointment for you? I know some very good doctors."

"Okay" I smiled at her thankfully

"I'll give you the card when I go to check on your mom" She smiled back walking away from me.

XoX

I wiped my eyes carefully, blowing into the tissue with a sigh. Maybe watching depressing movies isn't such a good idea when you're already depressed from your own issues… Then again, all of my friends a re here, so that's making me feel a little better.

"Oh come on! You gotta be shitting me!" Jessica screamed throwing a cookie at the screen "That's the biggest line of bull shit I've ever heard!"

"Chill out Jess!" Amber laughed fixing her pillows

"We should call the baby Elmo!" April shouted excitedly before falling off the bed.

All of us began laughing as she slowly stood back up.

"LIAR!" Jessica glared at the TV throwing a handful of popcorn at it.

"Jessica Lillian Benson! Stop throwing food in my room! I don't wanna have to clean it in the morning!" I giggled sitting up slowly.

"Why does everyone ignore Chloe and me?!" Krystal yelled loudly

"You guys can call it Elmo! I don't really care!" I rolled my eyes playfully eating more pop corn

"Oh my god! Some body should just go and kick his ass right now! How can she even believe him!" Jessica stated causing Amber and Krystal to watch the movie intently.

"You guys are some crazy mother fuckers." April laughed standing up pulling me off the bed as she did so. "Let's go talk to Shawn and Rebecca and get more snacks!"

"Ugh fine!" I laughed softly following April out the door.

XoX

"Jessica I'm trusting you to be quite while were in here. Okay?" I smiled softly trying to fight away the nerves that took over my whole body.

"Okay, okay!" She sighed biting her lip.

"Eww look at that one!" Krystal made a disgusted face towards April and me as she looked around at the baby posters in the room.

"Stop it Krystal! Your freaking her out!" Amber shouted

"Girl's settle down!" Rebecca smiled holding my hand tightly as the doctor walked into the room.

"Hi Chloe, my name's Dr. Armstrong" A short, blonde woman walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Hi" I replied with a slight smile.

"Let's get started now"

XoX

"Hey Princess" Shawn smiled softly sitting on my bed later that night

"Elmo looks weird" I sighed with a slight smile placing the ultrasound pictures into a photo album.

"Elmo will get cuter, don't worry" Shawn chuckled kissing my forehead. "You know you don't have to go on the road with me anymore…"

"I know, but I want too, I don't wanna be bored here and besides, it'll be good for me to spend more time with everyone, including you." I smiled closing the album gently

"Alright, we'll get a good night sleep, we 're waking up at 5 am sharp." Shawn smiled softly walking to the door. "Good night princess, I love you"

"Love you too…" I sighed as he turned the lights off. I hope I don't see IT tomorrow, and by IT, I mean Randy.

**Review? Yes? No? Please?? (= Anyways, thanks to all of the reviews so far! **


	25. Chapter 25

_I own Chloe and Niki_

_9-15-09_

"Hi Hunter!" I smiled cheerfully walking down the hall ways backstage waiting for RAW to start.

"Hey Chloe" Hunter smiled walking past me quickly.

"Of course I did! What did you expect me to do?! She was gorgeous man!" I frowned hearing IT's voice.

"That's just wrong Ran! It hasn't been that long since Chloe broke up with you!" John shook his head at the younger man.

"Chill out Cena, it's not like she's gunna fin-" I cut him off pushing past him roughly as I grabbed John's hand.

"Johnny, I gotta show you something really cool!" I smiled excitedly skipping away from Randy as I pulled John with me.

XoX

Third Person POV

"Hi Randy" Hunter smiled walking up behind the taller man.

"Hunter" Randy nodded towards the older man

"We should probably go over the script for tonight, I wouldn't want your dumb ass to mess it up" Hunter smiled coyly wrapping an arm around Randy's shoulders

"Alright" Randy sighed, walking back to his locker room with him.

"The scripts on the bench I just need to get a water, I'll be back in a couple minutes." Hunter stated closing the door behind him before Randy could reply.

Randy looked around the locker room, dropping down onto the bench while picking up the script to read through it.

"How's it going Randy?" Shawn asked sitting down next to him quickly.

"Shit!" Randy jumped up from the bench placing a hand on his chest. "You scared me man" Randy gulped finally realizing who it was.

"We need to have a talk Orton." Shawn glared walking up to the blue eyed man.

"Fine" Randy sighed backing into the lockers.

"I don't appreciate what you just did to my daughter! She's 18 years old Randy! She's not some whore you can just mess with!" Shawn paused as Randy smirked

"She sure seemed to act like one when she was staying with me" He closed his eyes tightly as Shawn slammed him into the lockers.

"When you mess with my daughter Orton your messing with me!" Shawn yelled loudly.

XoX

" pregnant?" John asked swallowing hard as I showed him the ultrasound photos

"Yeah, that's why Randy and I broke up…" I sighed closing the album, looking at the floor depressingly.

"He told me you broke up with him" John stated confused

"No, he found out I was pregnant, then he told me either I get rid of the baby or him, so I picked him. I'm not killing my Elmo just because Randy's a douche." I shrugged sighing sadly

"You did the right thing Chloe" John smiled hugging me gently "I'd hug you harder but I don't wanna crush Elmo."

"Thanks John" I smiled back sitting on the couch in the locker room.

"Anytime." John nodded "I'd love to stay and talk, but I have a match soon. So, I guess, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, Bye John!" The smile slowly faded from my face as I was once again alone.

"You have no idea how good it felt." Shawns voice echoed through the room as the door swung open, revealing Hunter and Shawn.

"Are you bleeding?!" I shouted fixing my eyes on the blood on his shirt.

"No, I was just helping someone to the back who was bleeding in a match." He crossed his arms over his chest leaning against the wall.

"Right, well I'm gunna go get something to eat." I nodded suspiciously leaving the room quickly before Hunter and Shawn could stop me.

After wondering the halls I stopped in front of a group of people, all crowded around someone on the floor. My eye brows raised as I saw Dave on the floor next to the person.

"Some one get Vince!" Dave shouted loudly, a group of guys quickly ran down the hall. I pushed my way through the crowd, stopping in my tracks as my eyes locked onto Randy's body.

"Oh. My. God." I breathed in a deep breath kneeling down next his side. "Shawn beat him up!"

"He's fucking unconscious! This is all your fault Chloe! You should have just stayed the fuck away from him! Instead, you messed with his emotions, you broke his heart, and now you get your dad to beat him up because you're a whore, who can't stand him being with another girl! Why do you get to sleep with other people but he can't?!" Dave glared pushing my hand away from Randy's.

"Listen Dave! I don't know what this jack ass here has been telling you but obviously he's lying! He's the one who played me! He promised me he'd always stay with me no matter what! He found out I was pregnant and made me choose between him and the baby! So I picked the baby, he broke up with me and left me!" I glared standing up quickly.

"Knowing you, it's probably not even his baby!" Dave glared back slowly stepping away from Randy as Vince arrived with an EMT and an even bigger crowd of wrestlers.

"Fuck you Dave!" I kicked him hard in the balls before turning around to face Randy. I smirked kicking him hard in the ribs before dropping an ultrasound picture onto his bloody chest. "That's for leaving the baby and me! Have fun with your butt buddy!"

XoX

"It's your fault that were here!" I pouted walking into the conference room the next day with Shawn in front of me while Hunter trailed behind us.

"Everything will be okay princess. Don't worry! I've got you covered." Shawn smiled softly opening the door slowly.

"Shawn, Chloe, take a seat. Hunter, you won't be needed." The stern look on the chairman's face deepened as the door was closed quickly by Hunter.

"Shawn, your suspended for 30 days, you will not be allowed with in 20 feet of Randy, and if you do break that rule, you will be suspended for another 30 days. I do NOT want personal issues mixing in with work. Do I make myself clear Mr. Michaels?" Vince yelled loudly. Shawn nodded sighing quietly.

"As for you Chloe, You are banned from seeing Dave or Randy while on tour with the WWE, if you happen to be seen with them, you will be removed from the building and never allowed to return. Because of your father and the nice kick you gave Mr. Orton, he'll be out for more then a month. Now, I believe an apology is in Order to him, from the both of you. Understand?"

"Oh kiss my ass! I don't care if you are the head of the WWE! I'm not saying sorry to some dick head who left his pregnant girlfriend just because he cant grow the fuck up! I'm only 18! And I've already grown up so much in the past few days! He can go die for all I care!" I yelled jumping from my seat before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

XoX

I really need to learn keep my mouth shut. I got my dad suspended for another 15 days because I couldn't my mouth closed. Now I'm waiting in the damn hospital to say sorry to the man I despise.

"Chloe, it's nice to see you again!" I turned around only to find Elaine and Bob walking out of the elevator.

"Oh, hi, Elaine." I smiled nervously at the couple as they moved in front of me.

"Why aren't you in the room with Randy?" Elaine asked

"Oh, well, uh, we kind of broke up…." I stated quietly

"Why?" Bob asked before Elaine nudged his side.

"I really don't think I should be the one to tell you. You should here it from Randy." I stood from the chairs, walking quickly into to Randy's room, once Shawn walked out.

"He's being a real ass." Shawn whispered quietly.

I rolled my eyes closing the door quietly before looking over at Randy. I bit my lip, looking at the blackness around both of his eyes, his nose was taped, his lip was busted open, and his forehead was covered with a long white bandage.

"Why are you here?" He glared angrily slowly sitting up.

"Vince wants me to apologize." I sat down beside his bed staring at the large bruises on his sides and chest.

"Good." He smirked proudly.

"But I'm not going to." I smirked back "For all I care, you can go die. You lied to everyone you work with, just so you could look better, and I'd look like a bad person. Well guess what? Now everyone know's that YOU left ME, because your not man enough to raise a baby."

"That kid's probably not even mine! We all know about you Chloe! You're a whore! And your always gunna be one! The only reason I got with you is because I knew you were young, easy, and naïve. And it worked to. For all I care, you and that baby can BOTH go die."

Tear's glistened in my eyes as I glared at him. I sat up placing my elbow on his bandaged ribs before leaning against them.

"Chloe get off." Randy breathed in quickly

"You wouldn't be a good father anyways, my baby doesn't deserve someone like you to be in its life. Your worthless and a coward. My biggest regret in life is meeting you" I glared at him, walking towards the door.

"Just remember, that baby will always be part of me, no matter what." Randy smirked as I slammed the door shut.

"How'd it go?" Shawn asked waiting outside for me

"These next 6 months are gunna be hell huh?" I sniffled hugging Shawn tightly once we got outside.

"We'll get through it princess, we always do." Shawn sighed.

I really hope he's right.

**This one's a longer one! I did have this written for quite some time, but I got sick, AGAIN. And was busy with schoolwork, and friends, etc… So….. Love it ? Hate it ? Review ? Yes ? No ? Please ?? **


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer- I own Chloe, Macy, Jessica , Jason and Niki._

_2 months later-_

"I don't know why I even bother!" I huffed pulling up the sweat pants with a sigh.

"What's wrong this time?" Jessica asked, biting her lip to hold in a laugh.

"I look fatter then ever and none of my clothes even fit anymore!" I wiped the warm liquid away from my eyes turning towards to April.

"I look like I'm 300 pounds don't I?!" I sighed blowing my nose into a tissue

"Chloe were only going to the doctors! That's it! Besides you get to find out the sex of the baby! Aren't you excited?!"

"It's easy for you guys to say! You always look good! I don't!" I yelled throwing a sweatshirt on before angrily walking out of the room.

These past couple of months have completely sucked. Not only do I get glares from everyone around backstage at Raw, but I've been the main gossip for the divas, sometime's, I wish I wasn't pregnant, just so I could kick their asses. On the other hand, Elmo's been doing well. The nurse thinks it's a girl, but we'll find out for sure today. I hope it is, I think it'd be more fun to raise a daughter, than to raise a son.

"Just you and your father today?" The doctor asked with a smile.

"Yeah" I nodded with a soft smile.

"Have you felt the baby move yet?"

"No, not yet." I replied, smiling bigger as a picture of the baby popped up onto the screen.

"Everything seems to be going very well, now would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

XoX

"We can start looking at names now." Shawn smiled excitedly as we walked around the arena later that night.

"Yeah, I guess we can." I smiled brightly.

"My matches is next, I'll catch up with you later princess." Shawn responded walking away from me.

I slowly walked into the canteen, grabbing a water, before sitting down next to John.

"How was the doctors?" He asked raising an eye brow

"It was good, I found out the sex of Elmo." I grinned happily handing him the ultrasound photos.

"Oh my god, it's a-"

"Uh huh" I smiled excitedly.

"I'm happy for you Chlo." John smiled handing me back the pictures.

"Thanks. Now I can stop calling the baby Elmo." I smiled slightly, tensing up when I saw Randy walk in the room slowly.

"Don't worry he won't try anything. He's been acting weird lately though…" John replied

"You make no sense at all Cena." I rolled my eyes

"No you just don't know how to listen!" John countered sitting up in his seat.

"10 bucks says I can hit the bastard in the head with this bottle cap!" I smirked

"He's like 50 feet away Chloe!" John laughed watching as I threw the cap hitting him in the back of head.

"What the-" Randy turned around quickly with a glare.

"God John why'd you just throw that bottle cap?!" I shouted loud enough for Randy to hear.

"You're such a bitch" John mumbled as Randy walked over to her with a scowl on his face.

"Cena, were gunna have some serious problems if you start taking orders around from the walking bitch! And Chloe, I suggest you stop throwing shit at me before I just happen to tell Vince!" He stopped talking as he noticed I was mocking him.

"You wont be laughing so much when you find out that no one on your street corner wants an ugly, fat, pregnant, dumb, bitch!" Randy glared harshly as I stood up to face him.

"Your dicks the size of my pinky and you last 2 seconds! Plus YOU FUCK 18 YEAR OLD GIRLS TO MESS WITH THEIR EMOTIONS" I yelled loudly causing everyone to turn and look at us.

"Chloe I swear to god…." Randy whispered harshly

"What?! I think these people should all know the truth! You fucked me just to be able to say you did! You stuck around with me for a few more months to make it seem like you cared! But you didn't! Once you found out I was pregnant you ditched me because your not man enough to take responsibility!" I glared at him while everyone stopped what they were doing to look at us.

"Chloe stop it!" He glared

"No!"

"I'm scared and don't want a baby okay!?" He shouted

"How do you think I feel!? I'm only 18! I don't have a job! I don't go to college, I'm living with my parents, I'm scared to! But I thought we could do this together! I thought you cared! But you don't! You only care about yourself! But guess what Randy! You have a son to think about too! No matter what he's always going to yours!" I wiped the tears that fell from my eyes as I slowly looked up at him.

"If you didn't want a kid then you should have been more careful, or better yet, stayed the fuck away from me." I pushed past him walking out of the canteen with a heavy heart and tear filled eyes.

"It's a boy??" Randy whispered looking down at John.

"Yeah, keep this. Maybe it'll help you figure a few things out." John glared handing him an ultrasound photo.

"I can't do this John, I'm not what that kid needs! I can't be somebody I'm not! If anything, I'm just gunna mess him up! That life just isn't for me…" Randy closed his eyes sinking down into an empty seat.

"Look Orton, all I'm going to tell you is that she's more afraid then you are." John replied standing from his seat. "If you need someone to talk too you know where to find me. I won't tell anyone, not even Chloe."

"Thanks man" Randy sighed running a hand through his hair.

"What I am going to do with you kid?" Randy whispered, gently brushing his finger tips over the photo.

XoX

"Hello?" I answered my phone, sleep evident in my voice.

"Chloe?" His deep voice sent a wave of emotions through my body.

"What do you want?" I angrily mumbled

"I just, I need to talk to you, please. I know I don't deserve it, but please…"

"Randy it's only 5 am!" I yelled at him with a groan.

"Please Chloe, I'm begging you…"

"Fine, downstairs in 10 minutes, if your not there, I'm leaving." I can't believe I'm doing this. I mentally slapped myself as I walked down to the lobby. Why do I have to be so stupid? This is a big mistake, my mind told me over and over again.

"Your late" He spoke gently.

"Orton, shut the fuck up. Your lucky I even came!" I rolled my eyes.

"Look, can we maybe take a walk or something? I don't want to have this conversation with everyone able to hear."

"Fine" I groaned walking out of the hotel, not bothering to wait for Randy.

We walked silently side by side for what seemed like forever. Strangely, it was a calming silence. Right now, I didn't even want him to speak. But just like that, the silence was over.

"I'm sorry Chloe, for everything… but I just, I can't be a dad! I'm not ready for it, and I don't think I ever will be ready for it. The best your going to get from me is money to help you out. I'm sorry."

"I don't want your money Randy. I just want you to be in his life and act like a father!" I shook my head turning away from him.

"Chloe please don't leave" He grabbed my arm turning me towards him.

"Stop it!" I pushed his hand away "You lost your right to touch me when you left me"

"I know how you feel –" He stopped as I glared at him.

"You have no idea how I feel right now Randy. Your leaving your own baby, even though you know I grew up with out my dad. I don't want to have to tell him that his dad didn't want him, and didn't love him. Your just going to mess him up even more if you pull that shit on him, you know how it messed up me!" Fucking hormones, I can never go 10 minutes with out crying these days! Just breathe, maybe they'll go away….

"I'm sorry Chloe, I'm sorry I ever fell for you and your stupid games, I'm sorry I slept with you, I'm sorry I got you pregnant, and I'm sorry you have to live with my kid for the rest of your life."

"No matter what, I will never be sorry for living with my son because he's part of me, just like he's part of you. And it's not going to change, no matter how much you try and wish it would."

"I'll always care about you Chloe…." His lips lowered to my ear as his hand slid down to my growing stomach. "Always"

"Wow" I whispered smiling slightly

"What?" Randy asked backing away slightly

"He kicked for the first time…" I giggled

"Oh, that's what that was…" His face fell as he cleared his throat. "Bye Chloe"

And just like that he was gone, leaving me confused and alone in the empty streets of New Orleans.

**THIS IS FOR YOU HEATHER! =) And thank you everyone! I'm feeling much better! Also, thank you all to those wonderful reviews! SO,….. love it? hate it? Tell me what you think! **


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer- I own Chloe, Macy, Jessica , Jason and Niki._

XoX

_1 month later-_

So many thoughts ran through my head as I sat on the couch wondering too many things then I could comprehend. John said ever since Randy and I talked that day, he's been asking about me everyday. Why do guys have to be so god damn confusing?

"You should name him Evan" Macy smiled sitting on the couch next to me bringing me out of my trance of thought.

"I told you guys! I already have a name in mind!" I sighed quietly looking down at my huge stomach. I hate being pregnant.

"But Evans such a cute name!" Jessica smiled sitting on the other side of me.

"Please Jess not you too!" I whined slowly sitting up

"What!? I'm just saying!" Jess smiled excitedly placing her hand on my stomach. "He's kicking a lot"

"I know, it sucks." I groaned standing up "I have to pee.......AGAIN"

"Then are you gunna go to Niki's?!" Jessica asked

"Yes Jess!" I rolled my eyes walking towards the bathroom

XoX

I took in a deep breath knocking on the door lightly, why was this so hard? I mean, I was just saying sorry to her for over reacting!

The door opened quickly revealing Niki in only a towel.

"Your not even ready yet?" I asked raising an eye brow

"Sorry, boyfriend slept over last night." Niki giggled as I walked into her house

"Parents out of town again?" I curiously asked seeing all the clothes thrown over the living room.

"Yeah, for two more weeks." She smiled proudly

"That's cool, so which couch isn't safe?" I bit my lip deciding if I even wanted to risk sitting down.

"Oh chill out and just fucking sit down already!" Niki laughed walking upstairs

"No way in hell…" I mumbled looking around the room, my eyes fixed on the jeans by the coffee table. Those look familiar…

"Okay let's go." Niki smiling face broke my stare, I nodded feeling like a complete idiot.

XoX

"So how's it feel to be pregnant?" Niki asked leaning into the table more.

"It sucks, my back hurts, my boobs are getting bigger and hurt like fucking hell, and everything is swollen. I already started my 4 month count down. I can't wait to just have this baby already!"

"So….. Jessica told me it's a boy…. Are you sad its not a girl?"

"Sort of, but I bet it'll be just as fun to raise a son. Who knows, maybe even his father will help out with him."

"I doubt it." Niki mumbled with a smirk.

"Okay Niki, what's with you lately? Your acting so bitchy lately! If anything, your acting like the pregnant one!" I sighed leaning back into my chair.

"Look, all I'm saying is that he's not going to change his mind! So don't keep thinking he's going to! It's only going to mess with you even more then it will when the baby's born!"

"You know nothing about Randy and how his mind works Niki! So why don't you just mind your own fucking business and worry about the gay shit you always obsess over!"

"I know more then you think I know Chloe!" Niki blurted out

"What's that suppose to mean Niki?!"

"He needed someone to talk to, So I've been talking to him, same with this John guy. Your not the only one going through a hard time, maybe you should think about that the next time your thinking badly about him. After all, he did give you that baby, you gunna pay him back by taking his money and talking shit about him to his own kid?"

"Niki, you have no idea what the hell your talking about. I suggest you shut up before I kick your ass, pregnant or not." I glared standing up.

"Like I'm scared of a fat ass pregnant skank." Niki stood up, a smirk sliding across her face.

"Funny, last time I checked, I wasn't the one who gave the whole varsity football team blow jobs just so she could be in our group, and who the hell are you calling fat, at least I have a reason to gain weight, unlike you." I smirked back.

"Chloe Marie Michaels, you fucking bitch. You promised me you would never say that out loud!" Niki shouted. Thank god we were the only people in the restaurant other then waitresses and waiters.

"You'll get over it." I rolled my eyes

"At least I won't raise the biggest fucked up kid in America! I feel bad for that baby! Randy was right! You should have gotten an abortion when you found out! You let the best thing in your life go for some stupid unborn kid!"

I won't lie, that hurt, like a bitch. But it didn't hurt as bad as my hand did after I slapped her hard across the face. I wonder how long my handprint will stay on her face….

XoX

"I knew it was a bad idea!" Shawn mumbled sinking into his seat.

"Don't worry daddy, it wasn't your fault." I sighed resting my hand on my stomach.

"I know, but no one messes with my princess and gets away with it" Shawn smiled slightly kissing my forehead.

"Did you decide where your staying once the baby's born….?" Rebecca asked hopefully

"Actually, I think I'm gunna stay with my mom and Jason in Los Angeles…."

"What?! Why?!" Shawn complained dropping his fork.

"Well, it's just, I mean, you guys already have your own kids and stuff, and I don't want to have to take up even more space here! Besides, Jason and Macy already made the nursery in our house there…. I'm sorry guys…" I sighed biting my lip.

"Well, you can just fly here every two weeks, stay for two weeks then fly back, we'll do that every time! How does that sound?" Shawn asked excitedly

"Dad, we'll figure everything out when he's born okay?" I laughed walking out of the kitchen.

XoX

"Is this going to be a regular thing?" I groaned into the phone looking at the clock on my dresser. 3:30 a.m.

"You have an appointment tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, why?" I mumbled closing my eyes

"I'll be there at twelve to pick you up" What the fuck is that all about? I wondered shutting the phone off before falling back asleep, I don't think I'll ever be able to figure people out.

XoX

"Chloe, there's a big tall guy downstairs waiting for you! He says his name is Randy!" Cameron shouted running up the stairs, I swore under my breath as Shawn rushed out of his office.

"Dad!" I called after him as I carefully walked down the stairs.

"What are you doing here Orton?!" Shawn glared pushing the younger man out the door while I followed behind him.

"I'm taking Chloe to her appointment…." Randy stated with a nervous tone.

"You don't deserve to take her anywhere! I want you to leave right now!" Shawn narrowed his eyes as I stepped over to Randy slowly.

"Daddy, its okay, really. I'll be fine." I smiled gently to reassure him.

"Chloe this isn't a good idea! I'm not letting you anywhere near him by yourself ever again! We all know what happened last time I did that!" Shawn rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fuck off Shawn. I'm taking Chloe whether you like it or not." Randy angrily replied grabbing my hand tightly in his own as he walked me to his car.

"You really shouldn't have done that Randy. He already hates you enough!" I bit my lip watching him intently as he drove down the street, stopping at a red light before turning to look at me.

"You look nice today Chloe." Randy smiled slightly

"Uh, Thanks I guess…." I replied with a confused look.

XoX

"Hi Chloe! Who's this with you?" The doctor stepped in the room raising an eye brow as she saw Randy sitting in a chair next to me.

"I'm the baby's d.d.-" Randy paused with a frown on his face.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, that." Randy sighed staring at the floor.

"I see what you mean Chloe." The doctor smiled lightly turning the lights off. "Okay well let's begin!"

"Are you okay Randy…?" I whispered running my thumb across his knuckles.

He nodded in return averting his eyes to the monitor as a picture of the baby showed on the screen while the heart beat echoed through out the room.

" him?" Randy asked quietly

"That's your baby" The doctor smiled zooming in on the head "Looks like he has the hiccups right now"

"Is that normal?" Randy asked quickly sitting up in his seat.

"Very." She replied, going over the rest of the baby with the both of us.

I could have sworn when I looked over at Randy he was wiping a tear away, and that, made me smile, maybe he really is starting to care.

"Randy could you leave the room please? I need to speak to Chloe alone for a minute."

"Uh, yeah, sure" Randy nodded leaving the room silently.

"Is something wrong?" I asked nervously

"I'm afraid so…"

**Love it? Hate It? Let me know! Reviews? Please? And as always, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Just to let you guys all know, there's only two more chapters left! **


	28. Chapter 28

"_So, what did we need to talk about?" I questioned _

"_Well, it's seems that you've been having a lot of stress recently. For these next few months, I feel you should be taking it extremely easy, no more traveling, and cut back on the activities. Your already putting your self through enough danger by going through with this pregnancy." _

"_What do you mean?" I asked with a confused tone._

"_Hasn't anyone told you…?"_

"_No one's talked to me about anything." I replied_

"_Since your still very young, there's a very high chance of the baby being born prematurely, if the baby is born prematurely, I'm afraid you could be killed during the delivery from the condition your more prone to." _

"_What condition would that be?" _

"_It's called Placental Abruption, I don't mean to scare you, but you already have two times the risk of getting it during child birth because of your age and your sons short umbilical cord. I doubt it would be any more serious then a level two, but if something were to happen, and we could only save one of you…. We would need to know who…." _

"Chloe! Hello!! I'm talking to you!" Jessica shouted clapping her hands in front of my face.

"Would you stop that already Jess!" I responded starring out the window of the airplane.

"Is it nice in ?" Jessica asked

"It'd be a lot better if the dick head didn't live there" I mumbled narrowing my eyes at the city as we got lower to the ground.

"I can't believe she's dating him." Jessica shook her head in disgust.

"Neither can I. I thought she was better then that, but obviously not. Then again, he's not much better" I agreed sliding my hands down to my stomach.

"Awe let me talk to the little guy!" Jessica smiled as began to talk to my very big stomach.

"Jess, you the biggest idiot I know, but I still love you" I giggled loudly

"Oh shut up!" She laughed going back to my stomach

"Only one and a half more months until you come into the world little guy" I whispered with a slight smile.

My life hasn't been exactly perfect these past few months, not only did I find out I could have a serious health risk during labor two months ago, but I also found out that Niki was with my ex-boyfriend and father of my son. Life couldn't get any worse, right? Well, wrong! Jessica and I are now landing in St. Louis Missouri to go to the baby shower that Elaine insisted on throwing for me.

As If I didn't have enough things for him all ready. Plus, when I left my doctors appointment, Randy was gone. No where to be found, luckily for me, Shawn had came, just in case something like that would happen. Strange, he knows my ex boyfriend better then I do.

"Chloe were here!" Jessica jumped from her seat grabbing the bags from the over head compartment before darting off the plane, leaving me waddling behind her.

"Jessie bear wait for me!" I pouted

Damn, I hate walking slow. After ten minutes, I finally met up with her at baggage claim.

"Your dad already grabbed everything of ours, he's waiting for us in the car." Jess smiled walking with me towards the car.

"Hey Daddy" I sighed

"Whats wrong now princess?" His sigh matched mine as he began the drive towards Elaine's and Bob's.

"Nothing just tired and hungry, the usual" I smiled slightly

Everyone began to go silent as we approached the house quickly.

"Just to let you know, Elaine invited Niki, not knowing you guys aren't friends anymore, and Niki just happened to drag Randy along with her, he doesn't know it's the baby shower yet" Shawn spoke quickly parking on the side of the street.

"Great" I groaned stepping out of the car and slamming the door shut.

"Just go and enjoy the party for you and junior okay?" Jessica smiled hopefully

"Your right" I smiled back before walking into the house behind Shawn and Jessica.

"Hey Elaine, we're back from the airport." Shawn smiled hugging the older woman.

"Oh my goodness! Look at you Chloe!" Elaine excitedly announced before wrapping her arms around me tightly. "He's going to be so big!"

"I hope he isn't! I don't want my first kid to be huge!" I smiled back fixing my shirt once she released me from her arms.

"Elaine, this is my best friend Jessica, Jessica, This is Elaine, Randy's mom." Even Elaine could tell my smile was fake as I introduced her as Randy's mom.

"Don't worry honey, you can hate my son all you want. I won't mind, I promise!" Elaine smiled knowingly "It's very nice to meet you Jessica" Elaine hugged her before leaving the three of us to answer the door for more arriving guest.

I mentally groaned walking over to a big group of awaiting people. God I'm already starting to hate this party.

"Hey Jess!" Niki smiled walking into the kitchen a couple of hours later, Randy clearly by her side as they held hands.

"Niki" Jessica faked a smile before turning back towards me.

"You better put Luca in his name, or I will have to beat you up Chloe!" I rolled my eyes throwing a grape at her.

"We'll see okay?"

"Hold on a second! Your letting your friends, help pick out his name?" Niki asked dropping Randy's hand from hers.

"Oh my god, Chloe, did you hear something?!" Jess asked looking at me in shock.

"I don't know, was it this ugly high pitched annoying sound?"

"Yes!"

"Then yes" I smiled softly

"Your just mad because I moved in with him, huh?" Niki proudly spoke claiming his hand once again in her own.

"Honey, your just having my left overs. I wouldn't be too impressed. I've lived with him and fucked him more then you can count in almost every single place in that house. He's not that great to live with Niki, no ones jealous of you."

"You know what shut up Chloe! If I were you I'd at least let the father of my baby help pick out the name for the child!"

"He doesn't deserve to help with anything Niki. He'll like the name I give the baby, or he'll learn to get the fuck over it." I rolled my eyes walking out of the house quickly before any one could follow.

"Chloe wait!" Randy ran after me, I turned around quickly only to slam into him on accident.

"Shit that hurt" I groaned slowly sitting on the ground.

"Fuck!" Randy quickly bent down to face me "Are you okay Chloe?!"

"I'm fine" I lied ignoring the pain that shot through my stomach.

"I'm sorry about her, really. I'm sure you know how she can get but still." Randy sighed sitting next to me.

But I wasn't listening, I was to busy listening to the different fights that were currently happening around us.

"Macy I don't think it'll be a good idea for her to stay with you and Jason! Just look at what happened last time you raised a child together! Just think of what your going to do with your grandson!" Shawn yelled causing my head to spin as I clutched onto Randy's arm tightly.

"Make it stop……." I whined closing my eyes tightly.

"Make what stop baby!?"

"Just leave her the fuck alone Niki! You've done enough damage to her already by being with Randy when you know how she still feels about him!" Jessica screamed causing the pain to increase in my stomach

"Please Randy make it stop…" I bit my bottom lip hard as tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Chloe! Make what stop?!" Randy asked wiping the tears from my eyes

"Bitch shut the fuck up! Maybe if she wasn't a slut she wouldn't be pregnant with my boyfriends baby right now! It's her own god damn fault that she's so fucked up!"

"Chloe!" Randy yelled watching as I rested my head in his lap. "Your bleeding!"

"No matter what I'm always going to love you Randy. I'm glad I'm having your baby, but you have to promise me something!" I cried harder holding onto him tighter as a group of people ran over to us calling the hospital.

"Anything!" Randy quickly wiped the tears that fell from my eyes.

"Choose the baby over me, if I die, I'm leaving him with you."

"I'm not going to let you die Chloe. Everything's going to be okay! Your going to make it through this! It's just gunna be you, our son, and me. I promise you. I love you Clover." His voice cracked as he kissed my forehead gently.

I felt my father take my hand in his, squeezing it gently before the pain soon eased and everything became black.

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! You guys are awesome! =D Does anybody have any names they wanna suggest for the baby? Love it? Hate it? Wanna kill me!? (Please don't! I like life!) The sooner you guys review the sooner I'll have the FINAL chapter up! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Soooo, this is the final chapter! I want to thank every single one of you for sticking with me through this whole thing! With out you guys, this story wouldn't be finished. I know many of you are sad about it ending butttt………HAVE NO FEAR! A SEQUEL IS ALMOST HERE! (= Haha, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. **

Third person POV

"Oh god! Shawn, we got here as fast as we could! What happened?!" Macy walked quickly over to her ex-husband with Jason trailing behind her.

"Did you know about her health condition?" Shawn asked quietly

"What health condition?" Macy gave him a confused look

"Apparently she's known about her chances of having Placental Abruption!" Shawn sat down placing his head in his hands. "The doctor thinks they can save both, but if they can't, Randy has to choose between to Chloe and the baby"

"Why Randy?" Macy asked with a scowl on her face

"Chloe said she wanted him to make all the decisions if something were to happen to her. If something happens to her….. Randy gets the baby…."

"Nothings going to happen to her! She'll be fine Shawn!"

"I'm not letting him take my grandson even if Chloe gave him parental rights." Macy shook her head hugging him tightly

"She'll be fine Shawn, she's tough! She and the baby will both be fine!" Macy comforted him with a soothing voice. "How long has it been?"

"5 hours, and there's still no word on her condition." Shawn sighed running a hand over his face

"Where's Randy?" Jason asked curiously

"In the room with her." Shawn replied

"Mr. Michaels?" A middle aged nurse walked out to the private waiting room

"Over here!" Shawn stood up, a hopeful look on his face as she approached the group of Macy, Jason and himself.

"After going over all options with the doctor, Mr. Orton decided it would be best to go a head and deliver the baby by Emergency C-section, the baby's already in distress and Chloe's lost a lot of blood. After the operation, there's three things that could happen…. Either she loses too much blood too fast and bleeds out, we need to remove the uterus, or we give her a series of blood transfusions depending on how serious it may be."

"What were the other options?! I doubt any were worse then this one! Let me see that little jackass! I'm not letting him decide the fate of my daughter and grandson!" Shawn yelled, glaring as Randy stepped out of the room with a few doctors.

"Get your ass over here Orton!" Shawn pushed past the nurse running up to Randy.

"I'm only doing what she wanted me to do!" Randy choked out wiping tears away from his eyes.

"She wouldn't want to die like this Randy! Don't you understand that?! She can always have another kid! Don't put both of them in danger just because of something stupid my daughter said!" Randy glared slamming Shawn against the wall.

"She told me to choose the baby over her! All the other ways would kill him! I'm not going against what Chloe says!" Randy released him from his grip as he began to walk down the long corridor, leaving the rest of group behind.

XoX

"I'm warning you right now, he'll be silent when he's taken out." Randy only nodded, far to nervous about losing Chloe and being a dad to even worry about noises.

"And he's here." The doctor quickly passed the baby off to a nurse while Randy stood silent watching the heart monitor that was hooked up to Chloe.

A loud flat bleep caused him to cringe before a group of nurses began pushing him towards the exit.

"I can't leave her! She can't die!" Randy fought hard to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes at any second.

"Please! I can't leave her!" Randy begged in a whisper.

"I'm sorry sir, but your not allowed in there anymore. Your allowed to wait in her room." And just like that, the doors closed and he was stuck in the waiting room, no longer allowed to return to Chloe's side.

"What happened?" John asked first coming up to the younger man.

"She flat lined once the baby was out, then they kicked me out. I don't even know if their both alive man." Randy cried walking into her hospital room with John following suit.

"Everything's going to be okay man! Everything!" John sighed, he hated to see his best friend like this.

"She looked so lifeless…" Randy slowly took off the scrubs throwing them on the ground.

"Everything will be alright." John sighed quickly hugging his best friend "I swear to god if you tell people I'm doing this…."

"I won't" Randy mumbled slowly hugging his best friend back before quickly pushing him away as the door slowly opened.

"You have some nerve even being here! You have no idea what you put my daughter through!" Macy glared slapping Randy hard across the face. "You better hope to god my daughter's alive! There's no way in hell your getting my grandson!"

"Macy stop it!" Jason rolled his eyes dragging his wife out of the room, giving Randy an apologetic look as he saw the red handprint already beginning to form on the young mans face.

"No one understands my side of the story, but since Chloe's only 18 they feel so damn bad for her! Why?"

"Maybe it's because of how you left her man…." John sighed sitting on an empty chair.

"I left for her own good." Randy ran a hand through his hair before sitting next to the older man.

"Mr. Orton?" A doctor with grey hair stepped into the room, a look of sorrow on his face. "Chloe's in the ICU now, I'm not going to lie to you, I don't know how much longer she has…"

"How's the baby?" John quickly asked

"He's in the Nicu now, he should be just fine though." He answered stepping out of the room "If it's okay with you, I'll bring you and Mr. Michaels up to your girlfriends room now"

"Sure." Randy nodded exiting the room quickly.

XoX

"Randy, you can go in first." The doctor left the two men in the waiting room.

"Alright" Randy whispered slowly walking in to the room.

"Jesus Clover…." Randy choked out wiping his eyes quickly as he laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I don't think I've ever seen you this bad before baby… but you still look beautiful, no matter what you'll look beautiful."

"I'm sorry I was such a dick about this whole thing. But I've been attached to him ever since that morning in New Orleans.. I wish I would have been like you and just manned up about this whole thing ever since you told me. I wanted to, I really wanted to, but for some reason, I just couldn't…"

"You can't die on me Chloe, our son's going to need both of his parents. Not just his dad. I promise I'm always going to be there for the both of you, no matter what. Consider yourself officially stuck with me." Randy smiled slightly as a tear splashed onto her hand. "I love you Clover…" Randy carefully placed a kiss on her lips before taking one last look at her pale face.

"She's all yours Shawn." Randy glared walking away from the shorter man.

XoX

"He's beautiful Randy…" Jess smiled softly touching his arm slowly

"That's what my mom said." Randy flatly replied, his eyes a deep red and puffy from crying.

"Chloe would want you to see him you know…" The young girl looked at him quickly before looking away as another tear slowly slid from his closed eyes.

"I don't think it's a good idea" Randy whispered quietly

"Your going to see him, that little boy needs his father more then anyone right now!" Jess angrily sighed pushing the blue eyed man into the Nicu station.

"How can I help you?" A young nurse smiled gently at the two.

"We'd like to see his son." Jessica answered for Randy

"What's his last name?"

"Orton."

"Right this way" She smiled sadly leading them to the private room the baby rested in.

"Here you are." Jess smiled pushing him into the room and closing the door quickly behind him before walking away with the nurse.

"You have no right to be in here. So I'm only going to tell you this once Randy. The baby's coming home with us, no matter what happens! Your not allowed to step foot anywhere near Chloe or the baby, or I will personally make sure you get suspended by Vince! Lastly, you better leave our family the hell alone, you had your choice, and you chose to NOT be with my daughter or her son. So get the fuck out!" Shawn glared as he yelled, causing the baby in his arms to start crying.

"Don't cry little guy!" Shawn frowned trying to comfort the baby "I'm sorry! Grandpa didn't mean to yell!" But nothing worked as he continued to cry loudly.

"I'd cry if I were being held by him to bud." Randy spoke gently touching the tiny baby's hand, with in seconds he stopped crying, his crystal blue eyes darting towards Randy's. "I'll be back later, I promise." Randy whispered quietly kissing his forehead. "You won't be holding him for long Shawn." Randy clenched his jaw walking out of the room slowly as the baby once again began to cry.

XoX

"He's gone now Randy" John nudged his friend in the side as he slept in a chair next to Chloe's bed.

"Alright." Randy mumbled standing up quietly before walking down to the room his son was in.

"He hasn't been asleep since you left." A nurse smiled letting him into the room.

"Thanks." He nodded in return, waiting until she left before picking the tiny infant up.

"We all think he looks like you." Jessica quietly spoke walking into the room with John.

"He looks like his mom to me." Randy whispered brushing his thumb across the baby's cheek.

" Matthew Randal Orton….." Jessica smiled slightly

"What?" Randy looked up confused

"That's the name Chloe had picked out…. Matthew Randal Orton."

"Well then, welcome to the world little Matthew …" Randy smiled softly as he wrapped a hand tightly around his finger.

"Well, were gunna head back to your place to get some sleep. Try and actually get some rest, you look like hell man." John replied nodding at his friend as he waited for Jessica to exit the room with him.

"I promise you, by next week if your mommy's not doing any better, we'll leave, just you and me. Mommy wrote me a letter about what to do in case something like this every happened…." Randy's voice broke as tears built up in his eyes yet again.

"The only way You'll be able to come with me is if we leave… and I know she'll understand that, because she already loves you so much little guy, and all she's ever wanted was for me to step up and take responsibility." Randy let out a shaky sigh as he carefully placed the baby back in the bassinet, pulling the blue blanket up to his chin before placing a kiss on his cheek.

XoX

_1 Week Later-_

"She wouldn't want to live like this." Randy shook his head staring at the door as he held Chloe's cold hand in his own. "She would never want to live like this!"

"You don't know anything about my daughter Randy!" Macy glared slamming her fist down on the table "You have to give her a chance! You can't just give up this easily!"

"It's been a fucking week Macy! She didn't even want to be on life support for two days!"

"I won't let you do this to her! This isn't what she wants! You don't anything that she wants! You haven't spoken to her in the last 8 months!"

"I know more about your own daughter and what she wants then Jason, Shawn and you all combined!" The 6'4 man spoke loudly as he stood from the chair. "Pull the plug." His voice cracked as he walked out of the room, taking one final look at his once girlfriend. He couldn't stand to see her like this, and he knew deep down inside, that he was doing the right thing.

"Come on Matthew, were finally going home." Randy silently placed the tiny infant in his car seat before placing a blanket on him.

"Where are you going Randy?" Jason asked a surprised tone in his voice.

"Chloe will know, and that's all that matters." Randy whispered quietly, pushing past the older man.

"Take the back door that leads to the stairs. It's the safest way out." Jason called to blue eyed man.

"Thanks…" Randy replied slowly walking towards the exit. His heart breaking with each step he took. The cries from Chloe's room filled his ears, bringing tears to his eyes with in seconds. He always thought doing this was going to be easy, but he was wrong. He felt like collapsing right there, but he didn't.

As the cold air hit his skin, he finally felt the cold trail his once warm tears made. The burning his eyes grew as he finally figured out to safely place the car seat into his car. The whole in his heart grew as he slowly drove past the front of the hospital. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Shawn and Macy, both hugging each other tightly as they cried.

The wails of his son broke him away of his thoughts, he quickly glanced at the back as the cries grew louder.

"You'll be okay Matt, I promise." Randy spoke, shifting his eyes back to the road.

Right now, he wished he could take everything back, he never wanted to be a bastard to the girl he loved, he never wanted to make her cry or be in pain. Yet, he did all of those things. And for that, he could never forgive himself. For the rest of his life he was going to have to live with knowing that he caused his beautiful ex-girlfriends death.

He thought about all of the things he did wrong for a very long, and hard time. But the only thing that made him feel better, was knowing he would always have half of her with him, no matter where he went. As he continued thinking, the pain in his heart seemed to subside, from this day on, he promised himself he would be the best father he could be, after all, that's all Chloe ever wanted from him.

The biggest regret Randy ever had in life, was leaving his girlfriend. And now, the one thing he wanted most, was to go back in time and fix everything. But he knew he couldn't, he knew that he would have to live with regret for the rest of his life. He just hoped the numbness in his body would go away.

**I bet you all wanna kill me right now. Please don't though! I mean, hey, the sooner you review, the sooner the sequel will be up! (= SO with out further ado review away! **


End file.
